Love of the past
by macrollins
Summary: If a love of the past came back it's because in fact it never ended.
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends. I just want to remember that I don't own the characters, it's just a fan to fan story.

Catherine came home, closed the door, sat on the couch, and took off her shoes.

"Mom, is that you?" Emilly asked.

"Yes, dear."

"And your date? Weren't you going out today?" Emilly asked.

"I gave up, daughter," Catherine replied.

"Because of me, mom?" Emilly asked.

"No, Emilly. I just ..." Catherine broke off the sentence and was silent for a few seconds. "I gave up."

Emilly walked toward Catherine and sat next to her. Emilly hugged her mother and Catherine kissed her head.

"I don't think I can love him, Emilly."

Emilly was sixteen and visually impaired, and Catherine cared about her a lot. Catherine raised her to be independent and Emilly was happy, but as a mother Catherine cared about her future.

"How was training today?" Catherine asked.

Emilly practiced athletics and was very good at it.

"It was good, mom. I improved my brand today: two seconds less!" Emilly said, proud of her performance.

"Wow! That's amazing, Emilly. I'm sure I'll see you competing at the Olympics soon," Catherine said, and Emilly smiled.

In Hawaii ...

John hurried to the hospital and saw Danny sitting on a bench in the hallway.

"Hey, Uncle Danny! How's my dad?"

"Hey, John! Glad you came. Your dad's not doing well," Danny replied.

"But what happened?" John asked.

"He got sick, has pneumonia and his body is not reacting to the treatment. It's as if Steve is giving up on living.

John was seventeen and hurt with his father because when Steve separated from John's mother, Steve sent him to live with her on the mainland.

"Go see him, John."

"Okay, Uncle Danny," John said and walked into Steve's room.

John came over and touched Steve's head. "Dad?" John called him.

Steve opened his eyes. "Hey, son. I'm happy to have you here."

"I'm on vacation, so I'm going to be here for a while. It's your obligation to get well soon for us to swim together. I've been practicing a lot and I doubt you'll beat me this time," Jonh told Steve.

"Son, I don't know if I'm going to live any longer. I want to apologize for sending you to the mainland when you didn't want to go. I made the same mistake as my father, and I regret it a lot," Steve said.

"Don't say nonsense, Dad. Of course you'll live," John replied.

Later in the day John told Danny that he would spend the night at the hospital. Danny went home and John stayed with Steve.

Steve had a fever and was delirious. John approached and Steve grabbed his arm. "Cath? Please don't go away, Cath." Steve said.

"Dad, it's me," John told Steve.

The next day Danny returned to the hospital to see Steve.

"Good morning, John. Is he still sleeping?"

"He was delirious all night, Uncle Danny. Who is Cath?" John asked.

"Why the question?" Danny said.

"Because he called her practically all night," John replied.

"Well, she's the love of his past, and I don't think he's ever forgotten her," Danny told John.

"And where do I find her? Clearly he wants to see her. Why didn't you call her, Uncle Danny?"

"I don't know where she is, John."

"But you're a detective, you can find her if you want," John told Danny.

Danny didn't answer John.

"Well, I'll find her myself. If my dad wants to see her, he'll see her."


	2. Chapter 2

"John, you don't know how her life is now, she's probably married," Danny told the boy.

"But maybe she isn't. You don't know. Where's my dad's phone?"

"It's in the closet, along with some clothes I brought him," Danny replied.

"Thanks," John said. He went to Steve's room and picked up the phone. John looked up Catherine's phone number, but he had no hope of finding it.

"Oh, I found it! But is this phone number still hers? Well, I'll find out now," John said. He left the room and was in the hallway when he called her.

Catherine was having lunch when her phone rang. Her heart fluttered when she saw his name on the screen.

"Steve?" she asked as she answered the call.

"Hello. Are you Catherine?" John asked.

Catherine didn't know what to say. She hadn't spoken to Steve in 7 years, but that voice was definitely not his.

"Yes, I'm Catherine," she replied hesitantly.

"I'm John, Steve's son."

"Hello, John. I haven't talked to your father in a long time," Catherine said, justifying herself, because she didn't want to cause Steve's family problems.

"He's very sick, Catherine. And he calls a lot for you. Can you come see him, please?" John asked.

"That would cause problems with your mother," Catherine told John.

"They have been apart for almost 7 years. My mother already has another family," John told Catherine.

Catherine was silent.

"Can you come see him?" John asked again.

Catherine thought about how she would go to Hawaii. She had a job, and she had Emilly. "Yes, John. I'll see him."

"Thanks," Jonh replied.

"Please send me the hospital address and his room number," Catherine asked.

"Ok, I'll do that. Thanks so much," John replied.

John was glad she agreed to go see Steve. He went to Danny to tell the news.

"She'll come, Uncle Danny. You said you didn't know where she was and her phone number was here all the time," Jonh said as he held his father's phone.

Two days later, Catherine boarded a plane to Hawaii. She was thinking about the last time she was with Steve. Catherine found him by chance when he went to visit Mary and Catherine had a job to do in the city where Mary lived. They didn't resist the passion, but Catherine regretted it because he was still married. But his marriage was already in ruins.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Emilly touched her hand. "You're so quiet, Mom."

"Sorry, daughter. I was just thinking."

"I can't believe we're going to Hawaii. Will you take me everywhere you know?" Emilly asked.

"Of course, my love. But first let's see Steve."

"I know," Emilly replied.

"You're excited, aren't you?" Catherine asked her daughter.

"Yes, Mom. Of course I want your friend to get better, but I'm happy to travel. I'll record everything you describe to me so I never forget," Emilly said.

"Do it, honey. Now try to get some sleep because the trip is long."

Emilly was happy, and that made Catherine happy, too. Emilly's father left Catherine shortly after the girl's birth and never returned.

John was sitting in the hallway in front of Steve's room when Catherine arrived with Emilly.

Catherine was looking at the room numbers and John wondered if it was her.

"Catherine?" John asked as she approached Steve's room.

"Yes. Are you John?"

"Yes. Thank you for coming," John replied.

"You're welcome. This is my daughter Emilly."

"Hello, Emilly. Nice to meet you," John said and held his hand out to her.

Catherine brought Emilly's hand to John's, and he realized she couldn't see.

"Nice to meet you too," Emilly told John.

"Steve is sleeping?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, but you can wake him up," John replied.

"Emilly, sit here." Catherine told the girl, and helped her to sit down.

"I'll keep her company," John told Catherine.

"Thank you, John," Catherine replied.

Catherine went into Steve's room, approached the bed and touched Steve's face.

"Steve? Did you want to see me? I'm here ..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Steve?" Catherine called him again.

Steve opened his eyes and stared at her, then turned his face and wept.

Catherine did not understand. "Steve ..."

He looked at her again. "I really wish you were here," he said in a weak voice.

"But I'm really here." Catherine took his hand and placed it on her face. "I am here."

Steve slid his thumb over her cheek. "Cath? Are you real?"

"Of course I'm real," she said delicately.

Steve pulled her close and hugged her with the strength he still had.

"I missed you so much," he whispered.

"I missed you too, and I need you to be okay," she said and smiled.

"I love you," he replied.

Catherine gently held his face in her hands and kissed him softly. "I love you too."

Emilly was sitting in the hallway waiting for Catherine.

"Are you still there?" She asked John.

"Yes, I'm here," John replied.

Emilly opened her backpack and pulled out a braille book. She was reading while waiting for Catherine.

"What is this book about?" John asked.

"It's a romance," Emilly replied.

"Sounds hard to read," John told her.

"No, it's not. It's easy after the person learns. It's my greatest fun, and Mom always buys me books."

"Nice," John answered.

Catherine noted that Steve was very thin and dejected.

"Are you eating, Steve?"

"I'm not hungry, Cath."

"But from now on you will eat, or I will leave," Catherine said.

"No, Cath. Don't go! I need you, forgive me. My pride just caused our unhappiness."

Catherine just nodded.

"How is your life?" he asked.

"I'm living, Steve. I work and take care of my daughter, that's basically it. But I feel an emptiness. The emptiness you left no man could fill."

"And about you?" Catherine asked.

"Well, I separated from John's mother. After our meeting, those days when I was at Mary's house, I realized I would never love her. I love you and that will never change." Steve answered.

"I met your son. He looks like you," Catherine told Steve.

"I pushed him away from me, sent him to the mainland with his mother and I think he hates me for it," Steve said.

"He doesn't hate you, he cares about you. He called me."

"Was it him? Wasn't it Danny?" Steve asked.

"No. I haven't seen or talked to Danny in years," Catherine replied.

"I know I was unfair to my son and acted like my father."

"So it's time for you to fix it. And to fix it, you need to feed, you need to get better," Catherine said when they brought Steve's lunch.

Catherine took the plate of food. "I'll feed you in the mouth."

"I'm not a child, Cath."

"Open your mouth, Steve," Catherine said. She made him eat everything.

"Great," she said after he finished eating.

"And your daughter? Did you leave her home alone?" Steve asked.

"No, I brought her with me. She's in the hallway with your son."

"Bring her here so I can meet her," Steve asked.

"I'll get her," Catherine went to the hallway and brought Emilly.

Steve saw Catherine leading Emilly. Catherine had never told him about the girl's disability.

Steve took Emilly's hand. "Hi," he said.

"Hi, I'm Emilly," she said.

"I'm Steve, Emilly. You're as beautiful as your mother."

"Thank you," Emilly replied.

John also entered the room.

"Hey, son," Steve told John.

"Hey, dad."

"I made him eat everything, John," Catherine told the boy.

"You worked a miracle. Can you convince him to shave off his beard? That makes him look sicker," John said.

"We'll do it. Or rather, you'll do it. I'll get the supplies from the nurse," Catherine told John.

"Oh no, Cath. I don't want to shave," Steve said.

"I didn't hear you, Steve," she replied.

Catherine left the room and Emilly laughed.

"Don't argue with Mom because you can't win," she told Steve.

"I know, Emilly. I already learned that years ago," Steve said.

"May I know what you look like?" Emilly asked.

"Of course," Steve replied.

Emilly touched Steve's face. "Wow, you really need to get that beard off."

"I totally agree, Emilly," John told her.

"May I know how you are too?" Emilly asked John.

"Yes," John answered. He took her hand and put it on his face.

"So? Am I ugly or handsome?" John asked.

"I think you look like your father," Emilly replied.

"You got it right, Emilly," Steve said girl.

Catherine returned with the material and John shaved his father's beard. She could have done it, but she wanted to bring John and Steve closer, since the relationship between father and son seemed to be shaken.

"You are handsome!" Catherine told Steve when John finished shaving him.

"Thanks," Steve told her.

"Mom, I'm hungry," Emilly told Catherine.

"I'll take Emilly to lunch, Steve."

"Go, Cath. I'll be fine," Steve replied.

"Do you want to go with us, John?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, I'm hungry too," John replied.

"We'll be right back," Catherine told Steve.

"Okay, Cath. I'll be waiting," he replied.

Catherine took Emilly's hand and they went to lunch with John.

Some time later...

Danny arrived to see Steve and was surprised to see him look much better than the day before.

"Hey! What happened to you from yesterday to today?" Danny asked Steve.

"Your answer has just arrived," Steve answered Danny as Catherine entered the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Danny? It's been a long time," Catherine said and hugged him.

"Hello, Catherine."

"Did you see that our patient is shaved?" Catherine told Danny.

"Yeah, I saw it. He's much better this way," Danny replied.

"Sure," Catherine replied.

Catherine approached Steve and was stroking his hair. She saw Danny looking at her and thought she was disturbing their conversation.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I went in and interrupted the two of you. I'll wait outside," Catherine told Danny.

"No, Cath. Stay a little longer, please," Steve asked.

"I'm not leaving now, I'll just let you and Danny talk," Catherine said and left.

Danny looked at Steve. "A return to the past?"

"Her presence makes me so good, Danny. I've always missed her so much. There were so many unfulfilled dreams, so many plans that were never put into practice."

Danny just nodded.

"I'm grateful to John for bringing her," Steve said.

"And what do you intend to do now that she's here?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, Danny. First I have to get out of this hospital."

"Great. Yesterday you and the doctors were saying you were going to die, today you made huge progress," Danny told Steve.

"Yes. I don't want to die, Danny."

Catherine sat next to John and Emilly.

"He is sleeping?" John asked Catherine.

"No. I left so he and Danny can talk freely," Catherine answered.

Catherine thought John was a sad boy. Emilly always had a cheerful face despite the difficulties she faced in everyday life.

"How old are you, John?" Catherine asked.

"I'm going to be 18 in 10 days," he replied.

"Cool. Looking forward to your birthday?" Emilly asked.

"Looking forward to being able to control my life," he answered Emilly.

Emilly didn't quite understand what he meant, and just smiled.

"I want to talk to the doctor about your father, John. Do you mind if I do that?" Catherine asked.

"No, feel free to talk to the doctor," John replied.

"Thank you, John. I'm going to try to do this now."

Catherine went to the doctor to find out about Steve's health.

"He has pneumonia and wasn't reacting to the medication. We exchanged his medications yesterday and he already showed a slight improvement today. And besides, he has a very high stress level and that's not good for him," the doctor told her.

"Thank you, doctor."

Catherine was coming back to Steve's room and John came to meet her.

"Catherine, I wanted to make you a wish," John told her.

"If I can help you I will, John."

"You have a good influence on my dad, he is better only because of you. Ask him to let me back to live with him, please."

"He was really happy to see me, but he is better just because the doctors changed his medication yesterday. However I'll talk to him about you," Catherine told John.

"Thanks, Catherine."

"Why don't you want to live with your mother anymore?" Catherine asked.

John stopped to think and didn't answer right away.

"I'm sorry, John. That's none of my business, I shouldn't have asked," Catherine told the boy.

"No, it's okay to ask. Since my mother remarried and had two more children, I don't feel part of that family. She has no more time for me and her husband doesn't like me either."

"I'm so sorry, John."

"I only have my father, Catherine. I'm so sad because he doesn't want me around," John told her.

Catherine felt sorry for him.

John cried and Catherine hugged him gently. "Your father is complicated at times, but I'm sure he loves you so much and only did what he thought was best for you. And as a mother I can say that we, the parents, always want the best for our children, but we won't be right every time," Catherine told John.

Catherine released him, put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "You think I'm right with Emilly all the time? No, I don't. And your dad didn't, either, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. Okay?"

"Ok," John answered.

Catherine went to Steve's room and John went back to Emilly.

Emilly opened her backpack and dropped a few things.

"I'll get it for you," John said.

"Thank you, John."

"Do you play dominoes?" John asked as he picked up her domino on the floor.

"Yeah, this one is adapted for the visually impaired. Mom and I play a lot," Emilly replied.

"Your mother is nice," John told Emilly.

"Yes, she is," Emilly replied.

"Want to play dominoes with me?" John asked.

"On here?" Emilly asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, but you need to be patient with me because I take a while," Emilly told him.

"I have all the time in the world," John replied.

"I'm back, Danny! I think I already loaned you Steve long enough," Catherine said as she entered the room.

"Are you staying here with him tonight?" Danny asked her.

"I'd love to, but I have my daughter, Danny. I can't leave her alone in the hotel," Catherine said.

Catherine looked at Steve. "You understand me, don't you?"

"Sure, Cath. As long as you come back tomorrow," Steve said.

"How long do you intend to leave?" Danny asked.

"In 2 hours," she replied.

"I'll be back in two hours then," Danny said.

"Thank you, Danny. You're a faithful friend," Catherine said.

"Not necessary, Danny. I can be alone," Steve said.

"Shut up, Steve," Danny said and left.

Catherine sat on the edge of Steve's bed and fussed with his collar and smiled. Steve knew that gesture meant she meant something.

"What do you want to talk?" Steve asked.

"I went to see the doctor and he told me that your stress level is very high. Why is that, Steve?" Catherine asked.

"Loneliness," he replied.

"Your son is also suffering from the same illness. And he asked me to talk to you about it. He wants to go home, Steve."

"Did he tell you that?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. He thinks you don't love him. Let him back to your home, Steve."

Steve sighed.

"Okay, Cath. I know I'll buy a fight with his mom, but I'll let him come back."

"Great, so you diminish your loneliness and his," Catherine replied.

"And about us?" Steve asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

Steve held her hands. "I want you back."

"I want you back too, but I don't know how we're going to do that," Catherine replied.

"We'll find a way."


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine would go to a hotel with Emilly, but Steve was insisting that they go to his house with John.

"I'll stay here with you, dad."

"No need, John. You've been here for three days," Steve said.

"I know, dad, but I want to stay here with you," John replied.

" Go home to rest and come back tomorrow, son. Don't argue with me."

"Ok," John said.

"Come here and give me a hug," Steve told John.

John hugged him and Steve kissed his forehead. "I love you. Now go to our house and take care of Catherine and Emilly. You're the man of the house while I'm here."

"All right, dad. I love you too."

"Bye, Emilly. Hope you enjoy my house," Steve told the girl.

"Bye Steve. I'm sure I'll like it," Emilly replied.

Catherine approached Steve.

"See you tomorrow. And I want to find you a lot better when I get here."

"Yes ma'am!" Steve answered.

John took Emilly's hand and led her out of the room. "Come on, Emilly."

After they left, Catherine kissed Steve softly. "Dream with Me."

"Awake or sleeping, I dream about you every day," Steve replied.

"I didn't want to leave, but I need," Catherine repeated what she'd said to him.

"I know. I have to share you with Emilly and I know she has more rights than me. What can I do? Nothing," Steve told Catherine.

"Are you jealous of my daughter?" Catherine asked.

Steve laughed. "Of course not, I'm just kidding. Now go home and rest. See you tomorrow."

Catherine, John and Emilly came home exhausted.

John took Catherine's bag and Emilly's backpack. "I'll take it to my father's room, Catherine."

"We're going to sleep here in the living room, John."

"No. My father has given express orders for you to sleep in his room," John replied.

"And will you sleep in the extra room?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, it's my room."

"Fine, honey. You can take the suitcase to your father's room, and thanks for everything," Catherine told John.

"You're welcome," John replied.

John went to his father's room and then back to the living room.

Emilly was sitting on the couch and was quiet.

"Emilly, I want to tell you what my favorite place is. Come on," John said taking her by the hand.

John led her to the back porch. "Are you listening?" He asked her.

"It's the noise of the sea. Are we close?" Emilly asked.

"Take off your shoes," John told her.

Emilly took off her shoe and John led her until she got her feet in the water.

"John, are we at the beach?"

"Yes, a very small beach at the end of the yard."

"Wow! So cool!" Emilly told John.

"I thought you'd like that," John replied.

Catherine was watching John and Emilly at the beach. She was glad because John was kind to Emilly.

Catherine entered Steve's room and began to think about the past.

"So many happy times we lived here," she thought and was reliving those moments in her mind.

"Catherine!" John called her and interrupted her memories of the past.

"Speak up, John," she answered.

"Can I order pizza for dinner? Or do you prefer something else?" he asked.

"Pizza is great, honey."

"Okay, then I'll order," he said and returned to the living room.

Catherine also returned to the room, and John and Emilly was playing dominoes.

"Mom, now I know you always let me win. John won me three times today," Emilly told Catherine.

"Honey, that's not true. It's John who is very good at the game, but you're getting up to his level," Catherine told Emilly and winked at John.

"It's true, Emilly. You play very well," John said.

"Can I join this game in the next match?" Catherine asked them both.

"Yes!" they answered.

A week later...

John woke up with a knock on his bedroom door. He got up and opened the door still sleepy. "Did something happen to my father?" he asked Catherine.

"Yeah, the hospital discharged him and I'm going to get him. Emilly's still asleep. If she wakes up and calls for me, can you help her down the stairs, John?"

"Of course, Catherine."

"Thanks, honey. Sorry for waking you up. I'll be back soon!" Catherine said and left.

Catherine arrived at the hospital and Steve was already waiting for her impatiently.

"You took too long, Cath! I look forward to going home."

"It was traffic, Steve. Take your clothes and go change," Catherine said and handed the clothes to Steve.

Steve went to the bathroom and got dressed. His clothes were loose and Catherine could see how thin and haggard he was.

"We can go?" she asked.

"Yes, let's go," he said.

They left the hospital and went to the car. Catherine sat in the driver's seat and Steve refused to sit in the passenger seat.

"Aren't you going to get in the car?" she asked.

"I want to drive, Catherine."

"Get in the car, Steve, or I'll go home and leave you here," Catherine replied.

Steve sighed and got in the car.

Catherine stood with her hands on the wheel.

"Aren't you going to start the car?" he asked.

"Not until you tell me what's going on," she replied.

"What do you mean, Cath?"

"You wanted to go home so badly, and now that we're going, you look upset and bored. Why?" Catherine asked him.

"It's nothing, Catherine."

"That's not true. What's the matter? Is it me? Is it my daughter?" Catherine asked him.

"Of course not, Catherine! Your daughter is a sweet girl," Steve replied.

"So it's me?" she asked.

"It's you," he replied.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"It's not what you did, it's what you are going to do. Now that I have left the hospital you are leaving again, and it is killing me with sadness," he said.

Catherine released the steering wheel and hugged him.

"I don't want to leave and I'm not leaving for now, but soon I'll have to go. I told you I didn't know how we were going to do that," Catherine said.

"Are you going to spend Christmas with me?" he asked as he released her hair that was tied in a bun.

"Yes, I will. And the new year too," she replied.

Steve hugged her tight and they kissed.

"We can get a special school place for Emilly here in Hawaii, and you can work with me."

"I have a common job, Steve. I gave up any dangerous jobs because of my daughter," Catherine replied.

"I understand. But we can get you a common job here," Steve said.

"I need to talk to her first, do you understand me?" Catherine asked him.

"Of course I understand. You can't radically change her life without even consulting her," Steve said.

"Can we go somewhere and be alone, date a little before we go home?" He asked.

Catherine smiled and shook her head. "No. The doctor said you're still weak and have to rest."

"Please, Cath."

"I'm taking you home and I want to make you a wish."

"What?" Steve asked.

"Treat your son with love. His mother is making his life hell, she calls several times a day, she tells him things that a mother should never tell a child, she is charging her pension money, and he doesn't tell you because he doesn't want to upset you."

"Okay, Cath. I love my son and I'm going to try to show it to him," Steve replied.

"Great, now let's go home," Catherine said and smiled.

Three days later was John's birthday. He asked Steve to have a barbecue so he could call some friends and Steve answered his request.

Steve and Catherine were watching John and his friends. "They're friends since childhood, except the one in the yellow shirt. I don't know him, and I'm not liking the way he looks at Emilly," Steve told Catherine.

Catherine agreed with him. "Me neither."

Catherine was going to call her, but it wasn't necessary, because Emilly was coming back to her mother and she looked sad.

"Mom?" Emilly called her.

"I'm on your right, honey," Catherine said to guide her.

Emilly came to Catherine and Steve helped her sit down.

"What happened, Emilly?" Catherine asked.

"It's John's friend. She scorns everything I say, looks like she wants me to feel as small as an ant," Emilly said and wanted to cry.

"Hey, what's that? Won't give her the pleasure of seeing you cry, will you? She's just jealous because you're the prettiest and smartest girl in that group. So come back and show her you're not an ant but a giant," Steve told Emilly.

"You're right, Steve. I'm going back there," Emilly said and stood up.

"Thank you for encouraging her, Steve," Catherine told him after Emilly returned to the group.

"Well, everything I said is true," Steve replied.

"You look tired. Want me to take over the barbecue?" Catherine asked.

"Yes I want."

Steve sat down and Catherine took his place.

At night Steve went to John's room and sat on his bed.

"So, son? Did you enjoy your birthday?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, it was nice. I didn't expect the cake Catherine bought me."

"Glad to hear you liked it," Steve told him.

"Dad, what about you and Catherine? What will happen? Is she leaving or staying here?"

"I don't know yet, son."

"I'll miss her and Emilly," John said.

"Me too, my son. But I don't want to think about it now. Christmas is coming and I want to gather some friends, I'm glad you're here, and as for the problems, let's think about it later."

Christmas came and Steve's house was full of lights and joy. The team was there and a few more friends.

John gave Emilly a card. "I wrote in Braille, Emilly, and I must confess it wasn't easy."

Emilly smiled. "Thank you, John. I have a card for you too, but I dictated it and Mom wrote it. Merry Christmas my dear friend."

"Thanks Emilly. Merry Christmas."

Steve came close to Catherine and hugged her. "I'm very happy today. Everything comes alive when you're here. Merry Christmas, Cath."

Catherine kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas, sailor."

Thank you for reading.

Christmas is time to celebrate life and spread love. Have a Merry Christmas!


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later...

"I'm going to buy the tickets, Steve. Emilly needs to get back to school and I need to get back to work."

"And when her school year is over? Are you coming back? I'll build a room for Emilly, a room adapted to make her feel more comfortable," Steve said.

"I haven't talked to her yet," Catherine replied.

John and Emilly entered the room and Emilly looked excited.

"Catherine, can I take Emilly to a friend's party?" John asked.

"What friend, John?" Steve asked.

"Paul," John answered.

"I don't know if it's a good idea, John," Catherine replied.

"Let me go, Mom, please," Emilly asked.

Catherine looked at Steve as if asking his opinion.

"Is the party at Paul's house, John?" Steve asked.

"Yes father."

"I'm going to take you both to the party, and I'm going to get you two. When you want to leave call me. Did you understand me?" Steve asked John and Emilly.

"Yes," they both replied and Emilly was happy.

Catherine made several recommendations to John. "No alcohol for Emilly, just soda or juice, and please, John, don't get away from her. I'm afraid someone will put something in her drink."

"Fine, Catherine. I'm not having any alcohol either," John replied.

Emilly showered and dressed, and Catherine helped her comb her hair.

"Mom, can you make me makeup? Nothing too strong, just a light makeup," Emilly asked.

"You never cared about makeup, Emilly. What has changed now?" Catherine asked.

"I'm going to a party, Mom. I want to be beautiful."

"All right, daughter." Catherine said, and grabbed her makeup case.

"You look beautiful, honey." Catherine said after she finished Emilly's makeup.

"Thank you mom."

Steve took John and Emilly to the party and returned home.

"I'm so apprehensive, Steve. I'm afraid someone will hurt my daughter, but at the same time I know I need to let her live," Catherine said.

"I know, so am I. But I trust John, he's responsible," Steve replied.

"Ok," Catherine replied.

"So, it's the first time we've been alone since I left the hospital."

Catherine smiled. "I know. And what are we waiting for, sailor?"

"Come here!" Steve said.

John and Emilly arrived at the party, but it wasn't what John expected. They weren't his childhood friends, they were strangers to him.

"Hey John!" A girl called him.

"Hello, Jennifer," John replied.

"Jennifer, this is Emilly," John introduced Emilly, but Jennifer ignored her.

"Leave her sitting somewhere and let's dance, John," Jennifer said and went to the dance floor.

"I'm not an object to be left in the corner. If you want to go dance with her, I'll call my mom or Steve to pick me up," Emilly told John.

"Calm down, Emilly. I'm not going anywhere. And your mother was right, this is no place for you."

Catherine and Steve were making up for lost time when John asked him to pick them up.

"But already, John? Is something wrong?" Steve asked as he answered the phone.

"Yes, Dad. Come get us, please."

"Ok. I'm in my way," Steve told John.

Steve looked at Catherine. "Sorry, my love, but I have to go get the kids," Steve told Catherine.

"What happened, Steve?" Catherine was worried.

"I don't know, they want to come home." Steve dressed quickly and left.

"Let's wait for my dad outside," John told Emilly.

"Fine," Emilly replied.

John led her out of the house and they were both waiting for Steve.

"You look very pretty, Emilly. Too bad the party wasn't good for us."

"What's wrong with the party besides that rude girl?" Emilly asked.

"People doing wrong things, things we don't do," John told her.

"I get it," Emilly replied.

John saw some guys come out of the house and go towards them.

"Are you leaving so soon? Isn't the party pleasing you?" One of them asked and put his hand in Emilly's hair.

"Don't touch her!" John shouted at him and Emilly got scared.

"And who will stop me? You, you brat?"

Steve arrived just then and got out of the car immediately. "Any problem here?" He asked with authority.

"No, no problem. We were just talking," the guy replied.

"Come on, get in the car," Steve told John and Emilly.

John helped her into the car and they drove away.

"What happened, John?" Steve asked.

"Paul is no longer the same, Dad. And now he hangs out with bad guys," John replied.

"I'm glad nothing happened to both of you," Steve replied.

Catherine was waiting for them at the gate of the house and was relieved when she saw them arrive.

"Oh, Emilly! I was so worried!" Catherine said as she helped her out of the car.

"I'm fine, Mom."

"Come on, let's go in and I'll clean your face. You can't sleep with makeup," Catherine said and led her into the house.

John laughed.

"What?" Steve asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you and Catherine," John looked at Steve and said.

"How do you know you Interrupted us?" Steve asked.

"Well, your voice was pretty breathy, Dad. I'm not a kid anymore, and I know you were going to enjoy that Emilly and I wouldn't be home."

"Well, you can take Emilly for a walk somewhere harmless tomorrow and leave me alone with Catherine," Steve said.

"Ok," John answered and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Five days later ...

Steve and John watched the plane take off.

"I'll miss them," John told his father.

"Me too, John."

"They could have stayed, but I understand that Emilly needs to finish her school year. Emilly's life is not easy, Dad. And I admire her because even in difficulty she is always happy."

"It's true, John. Emilly is very special and couldn't have a better mother," Steve said.

"Well, in this item, she was luckier than me," John said and just then felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket. John picked up the phone and showed it to Steve. "Speaking of mom, look who's calling me."

John and his mother were arguing and it was annoying Steve. He took the phone from John to talk to her.

"John doesn't want to go home to be humiliated and scorned by this useless husband of yours. My son will stay here! He's old enough to decide what to do with his life. And there's more: you're not going anymore spend his money on this guy you got, I should sue you for that," Steve told John's mom.

Steve hung up the phone and handed it to John. "Let's go home, son."

Catherine and Emilly were on the plane and the girl was silent.

"Are you sad, Emilly?" Catherine asked.

"A little, mom."

"We'll be back, honey. It's just a matter of time," Catherine said and kissed Emilly's head.

"I enjoyed being in a house with more people. I didn't feel alone like I do when you're working," Emilly told Catherine.

"And you will miss John, won't you?"

"Yeah, I never had a friend like him," Emilly replied.

"But you can talk to each other every day," Catherine told her.

"If he doesn't forget me," Emilly replied.

"Of course he won't forget you, Emilly. Who knows you and forgets you? No one, because you're so special, so cute, so sweet."

Emilly smiled. "These are mother's words."

"But I'm telling the truth," Catherine said.

Emilly hugged her tenderly. "I know, Mom."

Steve and John came home and Steve sat on the couch. He was looking around himself. "How empty the house is. Good thing John didn't leave me. What would I do if he wasn't here too?" Steve thought. He looked at John and felt so bad for had neglected him over the years.

"Thanks for being here with me, John. You're here even though I don't deserve it."

"You're welcome, Dad. I'm thinking of what to do and I decided I'm going to college," John replied.

"So are you leaving?" Steve asked.

"No. I'm going to college here in Hawaii, you're not getting rid of me that easy."

Three weeks later ..

Emilly woke up to a noise coming from her mother's room.

Emilly got up and went to Catherine's room. "Mom, are you feeling bad?"

"Yes, daughter. I'm feeling very bad," Catherine replied. She was sitting on the bathroom floor after vomiting a lot.

"Let's go to the doctor, mom."

"No, Emilly. I'll get better, just give me five more minutes," Catherine asked. She was thinking how she would tell the news to Emilly.

Catherine got up slowly and left the bathroom. She sat on the bed and called Emilly to sit beside her.

"Emilly, I think you'll have a brother or a sister."

Emilly was surprised. "Really, mom?"

"Yes, daughter."

Catherine was afraid of Emilly's reaction, but Emilly was excited. "If it's a girl, can I choose her name?" Emilly asked.

"Sure, honey. No problem," Catherine replied.

"But Steve has to agree too. It's his baby, isn't it?" Emilly asked.

"Of course, Emilly!"

"I just asked, Mom."

"It's his baby, but I haven't told him yet. Don't tell John before I talk to Steve."

"Ok," Emilly replied.

The intercom rang and Emilly offered to answer it.

"Who is it, Emilly?" Catherine asked.

"We have visitors, Mom," Emilly replied.

"Visitors? Who?" Catherine asked.

"Steve and John. They are already coming up," Emilly replied.

Catherine got up and took clothes from the closet. "Oh, Emilly! Did you know they were coming and didn't warn me?"

"Steve wanted to surprise you, Mom. I'm just warning you now that you have time to take a shower and get dressed," Emilly replied.

Catherine entered the bathroom quickly. "Tell Steve I'm in the shower, Emilly."

"OK, mom."

John rang the bell and Emilly opened the door.

John hugged her tenderly. "Hi Emilly."

Emilly smiled and hugged him too. "Hi John."

Steve kissed Emilly's forehead. "Hi, Emilly. I brought you a gift." Steve put a book in Emilly's hands.

"Oh, Steve, thanks. I love reading," Emilly said.

"I know, honey. Where is Catherine?" he asked.

"Mom is in the shower," Emilly replied.

"Emilly, I have a present for you too," John said.

"Really? Thank you, John."

John took a necklace and asked Emilly to lift her long hair. He put the necklace around her neck.

"Feel what he looks like, and tell me if you like it," John told her.

Emilly touched the necklace. "The pendant is a flower, John. I'm sure it's beautiful."

"Yes, it's beautiful, and it looks even more beautiful on you," John replied.

While Emilly and John were in the living room, Steve went to Catherine's bedroom. He waited for her to get out of the shower and was looking out the window.

"Steve? I was just waiting for you next month."

Steve smiled and hugged her tightly. "Hey, Cath. I missed you so much, and I couldn't wait until next month."

"I missed you so much too," Catherine told him.

Steve kissed her warmly.

"Calm down, the kids are in the living room," Catherine told him.

"I know," he smiled.

Catherine's face was suddenly serious. "Steve, we need to talk."

"You are making me worried, you are so serious. What did I do?" Steve asked.

"A baby," Catherine replied.


	8. Chapter 8

"Huh?" Steve asked.

"I think I'm pregnant," Catherine told him.

"And what does it take for you to be sure?" Steve asked.

"A pregnancy test," she replied.

"So let's do it now. Call a drugstore and ask for the pregnancy test," Steve told her.

"Okay," she answered and picked up the phone.

Meanwhile, John and Emilly were talking.

"Emilly, I saw a diner next to the building and I'm starving. Do you want to go there with me?"

"Sure, John. There's a lot of delicious stuff in there," Emilly replied.

"Dad, Emilly and I are going to the diner," John said loudly for Steve to hear.

Steve came into the living room, grabbed the wallet and gave John some money. "Bring something for me and Catherine too."

"Okay," John took the money and left with Emilly.

Emilly and John were in the hallway and a neighbor passed them.

"Hi Emilly."

"Hi, Elizabeth," Emilly replied.

Elizabeth was flirting with John, but he said nothing to Emilly.

"She only talked to me because you are here," Emilly told him.

"Why are you saying that, Emilly?" John asked.

"Because she passes me almost every day and never talks to me."

"And how do you know she is if she doesn't talk to you?" John asked.

"She wears the same perfume every day," Emilly replied.

"Wow! Do you recognize me for my perfume too?" John asked.

"Yes, your perfume is very good, but hers is horrible."

They both laughed and got into the elevator.

A few minutes later the pregnancy test was delivered and Catherine confirmed the pregnancy. She showed Steve the result after leaving the bathroom.

"Wow! A baby after so long!" He said and Catherine couldn't understand if he was happy or not.

"So, Steve? Are you happy, are you mad? What are you feeling?"

Steve hugged her. "Of course I'm happy, Catherine. I'm just, uh, surprised."

"I already told Emilly, I hope you don't mind not being the first to know," Catherine told him.

"I don't care why you told Emilly, but If you had told someone else I'd be upset," Steve replied.

"I was afraid of Emilly's reaction, but she's very happy to have a brother or sister. She asked me to pick the baby's name if it's a girl and I told her yes. She'll ask for your permission too," Catherine told Steve.

Steve was caressing her back. "All right, as long as she doesn't pick a strange name."

"Thank you," Catherine replied.

"You haven't given me a kiss since I arrived," Steve complained.

Catherine smiled and took his face in her hands. "Hmm, come here, sailor."

Some time later John and Emilly came back and Steve and Catherine were sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"Hello," Emilly said.

"Hello, dear," Catherine replied.

"John and Emilly, sit here," Steve asked.

John handed Catherine the snack bag and sat next to Steve.

"What happened?" John asked.

"I want to officially communicate that Catherine and I are going to have a baby."

Emilly smiled and John complained.

"What's up with you and my mom?" John told Steve.

"How so, John?" Steve asked.

"My mother already has two more children there and now you will have more children here? With this baby are already three brothers," John replied.

Catherine was upset by John's reaction.

"It will be your third brother, but it will be my first brother and I'm very happy about it," Emilly replied.

John reconsidered when saw that Catherine was upset. "Okay, maybe I'm being selfish. I'm sorry, Catherine."

"Okay, John. I want you two to know that the arrival of the baby does not diminish our feelings for you both. Steve and I will continue to love you just the same, we will just have someone else to love, and this someone will also need the love of both of you," Catherine told Emilly and John.

"Ok. But can I get my brother or sister in my lap? Because my stepfather won't let me get close to my brothers when he's home," John told Catherine.

"But of course, John," Catherine replied.

"That's so cool, John! We're going to have a brother in common," Emilly said and she was excited.

"Steve, will you allow me to pick the baby name if it's a girl?" Emilly asked.

"Of course, Emilly. It's okay for you to choose the name," Steve replied.

"So I want to pick the name if it's a boy," John said.

"Fine, John, it's fair," Catherine replied.

"Cool. Now let's see who wins, Emilly," John said.

Emilly laughed. "Has that become a competition now?"

"Yeah. And speaking of competition, let's play dominoes. I'm looking forward to beating you," John told Emilly.

"Come on, but I think you will be disappointed. I've been practicing a lot with mom," Emilly got up from the couch and sat at the table while John took the domino.

Steve and Catherine remained on the couch. Steve put his hand on Catherine's belly and smiled. "I'm already looking forward to your arrival, baby."


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure you're going to sleep well on the couch, John? I can sleep with Emilly and you sleep with your dad in my room," Catherine said.

"I'm comfortable here on the couch, Catherine. Take my dad to your room that I don't want to hear him snore," John replied.

"What? I don't snore," Steve told John.

Catherine laughed. "See you tomorrow, John."

"See you tomorrow, son."

"See you tomorrow," John answered.

"I'll talk to Emilly," Catherine told Steve.

"I'll wait for you in the bedroom," Steve replied.

Catherine entered Emilly's room and the girl was listening to audio where some people was mocking her.

"Emilly, why are they saying that? Who are these people?" Catherine asked.

Emilly was crying and didn't answer. Catherine had realized she was sad lately, but she didn't want to tell Catherine what was happening to her.

"What's hapening my love?" Catherine asked again.

"I'm bullied at school because I've never had a boyfriend and I've never kissed anyone," Emilly replied.

"Oh, Emilly, and why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend, daughter."

"I'm sorry mommy."

"Give me your phone," Catherine asked.

Emilly handed over the phone and Catherine listened to all the messages the girl received.

Catherine wanted to cry too.

"Don't mind what they say, Emilly. You're very young and you'll find someone who truly loves you, daughter."

"Ok, mom."

"Come here," Catherine pulled her close and hugged her. "You're a very special girl and your first kiss has to be with someone special for you too. It's not worth kissing someone without feelings."

Emilly just nodded.

"Your teachers advised me not to take you out of school now, but if you tell me you want to leave this school, we'll go to Hawaii next week and I'll try to get you a place at school there."

"I want to go to Hawaii," Emilly replied.

"All right, I'll talk to Steve and we'll sort this out. Do you want me to sleep here with you today?" Catherine asked.

"No, mom. I'll be fine," Emilly replied.

Catherine kissed Emilly's forehead and covered her. "Goodnight My Love."

"Good night mom."

Catherine went to her room and Steve had already slept. She lay beside him and was thinking of Emilly.

The next day Steve woke up and she was no longer in bed. He got up and John was already sitting at the table and Catherine was serving breakfast.

"Good morning," he told Catherine and John.

"Good morning, Dad," John replied.

"Good morning, Steve. Sit down for breakfast," Catherine replied.

Steve sat down, and so did Catherine.

"And Emilly?" Steve asked.

"Emilly is still sleeping," Catherine replied and began to cry.

Steve and John looked at her without understanding.

"What is it, Catherine? Are you feeling bad?" Steve asked and took her hand.

Catherine told what was going on with Emilly and Steve got very angry.

"I would leave today, Catherine. But in the face of this situation I will stay here and we will go to this school tomorrow. This will not be so!"

"She wants to go to Hawaii, Steve. Do you still want us there?" Catherine asked.

"What's that, Catherine? Of course it is! Emilly's room is almost done," Steve replied.

"It's true. Emilly's room will be better than mine," John said.

"You can change rooms then, John," Catherine told him.

"Oh no, Catherine! Don't get me wrong, I wasn't complaining," John replied.

Emilly left the bedroom and she was very downcast.

"Good morning," she said in a sad voice.

"Good morning, love. Come have breakfast with us," Catherine told her.

John got up and carried her to the table and pulled the chair for her to sit.

"Thank you, John."

"Did you take long to sleep after I left your room, dear?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep, so I was reading a little," Emilly replied to Catherine and then spoke to Steve. "The book is great, Steve."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Emilly. I'll give you others soon," Steve replied.

Catherine served Emilly breakfast. "Eat, honey."

"Were you crying, Mom? Are you sick?" Emilly asked.

"No, I'm fine, Emilly."

"What's in this town for us to have fun today, Emilly?" John asked.

"Well, there's an amusement park, there's a nature park, a movie theater, uh, bowling." Emilly answered.

"Bowling! Bowling is great. You and I are going to bowling today!" John told her.

"I don't know if I want to go, John."

"I don't take no as answer, Emilly. I'm going to be very upset that I came from Hawaii to spend time with you and you lock yourself in that bedroom. Are you going to make this to me?" John asked.

"Fine, John. I'm coming with you," Emilly replied.

"Great!" John said.

"Aren't you going to invite us, too?" Steve asked referring to him and Catherine.

"No, it's just me and Emilly," John replied.

"I just hope it doesn't end like that party," Steve told John.

"That party was awfull!" Emilly exclaimed.

"Let them have fun, Steve. I have morning sickness and I don't want to leave the house," Catherine told him.

John and Emilly left, and Steve and Catherine stayed home. Catherine had vomited all breakfast and was lying on the couch with her head in Steve's lap.

Steve put his hand on her belly and smiled. "My son is already 18 years old and his daughter is 16, and now let's start all over again with this little baby here."

"Yeah, that's true. Sounds crazy, right, Steve? Start over again: diapers, bottles, sleepless nights,several times at the hospital. But seeing that toothless grin is the best thing in the world."

"Yes, it's the best thing in the world," Steve agreed.

"I'm just afraid he or she is born like Emilly."

"It won't happen, Cath."

"What if it happens, Steve?"

"He or she will be as beloved as Emilly," Steve replied and Catherine agreed.

"Do you think John is jealous of the baby?" Catherine asked.

"No, I don't think so. He only complains about his brothers because his mother treats better her children with the other guy, and she's not a very loving mother to John. I also failed him a lot and I'm trying to fix it now. I hope it is not too late to regain my son's love. "

"He never stopped loving you, Steve. He clearly loves you and admires you," Catherine said.

"Well, at least he didn't trade our house for a student Republic. He'll go to college in Hawaii and keep living at home."

"Great," Catherine replied.

"And what are we going to do while the kids are out?" Steve asked.

"I just want to be cuddling with you while this morning sickness doesn't pass, I have no courage to do anything," Catherine replied.

Steve stroked her belly once more. "So let's stay here together, making plans for our future."

Hours later, John and Emilly returned to the condo.

"Let's not go up now, Emilly. I want to talk to you," John said.

"Alright John."

"Your phone rang several times during the time we were together today and you didn't answer it once," John told her.

"They were messages, John."

"Who's messages from?" John asked and Emilly lowered his head.

"I thought we were best friends," John told her.

Emilly told him all about bullying. "I'm not taking it anymore, John. I feel like disappearing."

"Emilly, you shouldn't care about these people. You can't let them make you feel that way," John told her.

Emilly lowered her head again and John touched her chin causing her to lift her head. He brushed a few strands of hair from her face and brought his face closer to her.

Emilly felt his breath and was surprised by a kiss.

John kissed her tenderly and did so without thinking about the consequences. He wanted to make her feel better and that was what mattered to him. But for Emilly it would be more complicated, because he ended up arousing feelings in her.

John broke the kiss and Emilly didn't know what to say.

"When they say you never kissed anyone, you won't be sad anymore because you know it will be a lie," John told her.


	10. Chapter 10

Emilly and John went back to the apartment and Steve and Catherine were not at home.

"They left and didn't even leave a message," John told Emilly.

"Let them have fun," Emilly replied.

John sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"I'm going to my room, John. Feel free to get something from the fridge or the cabinet," Emilly told him.

"Okay, Emilly."

Emilly entered the room and closed the door. She touched her lips and smiled, but soon after her smile disappeared. "It meant nothing to him," she thought. "But I'm happy anyway," she said and smiled again.

Steve and Catherine went into a store and went to the baby clothes section.

Catherine took a little dress and showed it to Steve. "Look, Steve, how beautiful it is!"

"It's beautiful, but we can't buy this dress right now because the baby can be a boy," Steve replied.

"You're right, but I'm going to buy something that will suit both a girl and a boy."

Catherine looked at the clothes and found a yellow bodysuit. "It's this one!" she said.

"Okay, let's go buy it," Steve said.

"And this coat?" She asked.

"Let's go buy it too," Steve told her.

Catherine put her arms around his neck. "I'm very happy, Steve. I thought I would never see you again and that our story was in the past, and now we are here together and we are going to have a baby."

"I am also very happy for us and our baby," Steve replied and kissed her.

"Steve, we're at the store. People are looking at us," Catherine told him.

"Let them look, I don't care," he said and shrugged.

When Steve and Catherine came home, John was still watching TV.

"Hey, John. Where's Emilly?" Catherine asked.

"In her room," John replied.

"And how was bowling?" Steve asked.

"It was cool," John replied.

"I'm going to talk to Emilly," Catherine said to Steve and John.

"Emilly?" Catherine knocked on the bedroom door.

Emilly opened the door for Catherine to enter. "Hi, mom. Did you take a walk with Steve?"

"Yes, dear. We weren't going to leave the house, but after my morning sickness got better we decided to go out for a while."

"Cool, mom," Emilly said and closed the door.

"I bought the baby's first clothes," Catherine said.

"I can feel?" Emilly asked.

"Of course dear." Catherine opened the bag, took the bodysuit and the coat and placed them in Emilly's hand.

Emilly touched the baby's clothes and smiled. "It's so small and so cute, mom."

"Yes, it is. And how was the bowling with John?" Catherine asked.

Emilly smiled. "It was good, mom. I gave my first kiss today."

"With whom, daughter?" Catherine asked.

"With John," Emilly replied.

Catherine did not want to be against it for fear that Emilly would no longer tell her the things that happened to her. "And was it good?"

"Yes, Mom. It was really good. I know what you're thinking and I won't have expectations with John, I know he only did it because he felt sorry for me. But I'm still happy."

Catherine stroked Emilly's hair and was upset that someone kissed her daughter out of pity, or that she was being bullied.

"Good, daughter. But you're right, don't have expectations for him. He's very nice, but he's also very immature," Catherine told her.

"I know, mom."

"Steve brought pizza for you and John. Shall we eat?"

"Yes, you know I love pizza," Emilly replied.

Catherine put the baby's clothes back in the bag and took Emilly's hand. "So let's go."

At bedtime Catherine talked to Steve about Emilly and John and asked Steve to talk to him.

"I'm going to talk to him, Catherine," Steve said and stood up.

"It doesn't have to be now, Steve."

"It will be now. I will not sleep with this problem in my head," Steve said and went to the living room.

"John, let's go down there."

"Are we going to do what down there, Dad?" John asked.

"Let's talk. Get up!" Steve replied.

John got up and followed Steve to the elevator. He looked at Steve who looked annoyed. "Damn, Emilly told her mother everything," John thought.

They left the elevator and went to the building's garden.

"Sit there," Steve said and indicated a wooden bench.

They both sat down and Steve looked at John.

"Dad, I didn't do it on purpose. Emilly was suffering because of people making fun of her because she never kissed anyone. I don't understand why she was suffering so much because of such nonsense. So I kissed her just to end the suffering her."

"But you know you're wrong. You told me before I asked you," Steve told him.

"I don't think I'm wrong," John replied.

"How many girls have you kissed?" Steve asked John.

"I don't know, Dad. Some, I don't remember how many."

"And none were special, are they?" Steve asked.

"Emilly was special," John replied.

"John, I forbid you to play with Emilly's feelings again. May that not be repeated!"

"Dad, it was just a kiss."

"It may not have meant anything to you, but it's not like that for Emilly!" Steve yelled at John.

John sighed. "How can you say it meant nothing? You are not in my mind and in my heart to know."

"You just said it was just a kiss," Steve replied.

John did not answer.

"I don't want you to break Emilly's heart."

"Catherine is mad at me?" John asked.

"Mad is not the right word, but she is upset. Let's go up now," Steve said and stood up.

The next day, John apologized to Catherine and told her that he would apologize to Emilly too.

"No, John. Don't do that! Don't make her feel like the worst girl in the world," Catherine asked.

"Okay, Catherine."

A week later, Steve, John, Catherine and Emilly arrived home in Hawaii.

Steve took Emilly by the hand. "Come on Emilly. Your room is almost ready and I want to show you."

Emilly acknowledged the room with her hands. "Thank you, Steve. I'm already loving my room."

"I plan to finish it in a week," Steve told her.

Emilly hugged him. "Thanks."

"You are welcome, dear," Steve respondeu

"I see you liked the room, Emilly," John told her.

"Yes, I loved it. Can you call my mom, John?"

"She's throwing up, Emilly."

Three months later...

Catherine was in the clinic room for an ultrasound and Emilly was beside her.

"Is it your first baby?" The woman doing the ultrasound asked.

"No, my first baby is here," Catherine said and pointed at Emilly.

"And do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes, please," Catherine replied.

"Well, you're going to have a second girl."

"Oh, a girl, mommy! It's Kimberly!" Emilly said.

Catherine smiled. "A girl. A beautiful girl."

Catherine left the ultrasound room with Emilly and she saw Steve running over.

"I can't believe you just arrived now that I'm leaving," Catherine complained and walked away, leaving him behind.

"I'm sorry, Catherine. I had a lot of unforeseen events," Steve told her.

"It's a girl," she told him and kept walking ahead.

"A girl? A little princess?"

Catherine did not answer.

"Emilly, it wasn't my fault," Steve said to the girl.

"She's mad now, but it'll be over soon," Emilly told Steve.

"Can you talk to her, Emilly? I need to get back to work."

"Sure, Steve. I'm going to talk to her and it's going to be okay when you get home," Emilly replied.

"Thanks, honey. You know, I got two daughters: you and the baby," Steve said to Emilly and kissed her forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

Months later...

Emilly and John were sitting in the hospital corridor. John was calm, but Emilly was very nervous.

"Stay calm, you are so nervous, It's like you're the one who's having a baby and not Catherine,"John said.

"I'm worried about Kim," Emilly replied.

"The baby will be born well, Emilly."

Emilly sighed. "I hope so."

A few minutes later, Steve left the delivery room and went to Emilly and John.

"It went well and Kimberly is already in the world," Steve said.

"What about Mom?" Emilly asked.

"She's fine, just tired."

John put his arm around Emilly's shoulder and pulled her. "See? It went well and you almost died here because you were nervous."

Emilly smiled. "Thank God they are fine and we have a sister, John."

"Yes, we have a sister and I'm very happy that she will sleep in your bedroom. You are going to stay up all night and I'm going to sleep quietly," John told her and smiled.

Danny came running to the hospital to get the news. "What's up? Was she born?"

"Yes, Danny," Steve replied.

Danny hugged him. "Congratulations!"

Steve smiled. "Thanks buddy."

Some time later, Catherine and the baby were transferred to the bedroom. Steve, John and Danny entered the room, but Emilly stopped at the door.

"She's cute," John said and took Kimberly's little hand

"Congratulations, Catherine. She's really beautiful," Danny said.

Catherine smiled. "Thank you, Danny."

Catherine looked at Emilly who was standing at the door.

"Emilly, aren't you coming to meet your sister?" Catherine asked.

"I need to wash my hands," Emilly replied.

John went to Emilly. "Come on, there's a bathroom here in the room."

Emilly washed her hands well. "John, are my nails clean?"

John took her hand. "Yes, Emilly. Your nails are clean."

Emilly came over and touched Kimberly's little face, touched her little feet and small hands. "Hi, Kim. I'm your sister Emilly."

"Oh, Emilly! She turned her head in the direction of your voice. She recognized your voice, dear."

"Can she see, mom?" Emilly asked.

"It's too early to say, Emilly, but I think so."

Emilly was thrilled and let some tears fall. "Thank God!"

Steve kissed Catherine lightly. "We have a beautiful family, my love."

Four years later ...

"Kim, I need two eggs now," Emilly said the girl.

Kim took the eggs and gave them to Emilly. "Two eggs, Emilly."

Emilly smiled. "No, dear. Here are three eggs, put one back in the fridge."

"Okay," Kim replied.

John came home and saw the movement in the kitchen. "Hey, family. What are you guys doing?"

"A cake," Kim replied.

"I loved that Braille printer you gave me, John. I was able to print the recipe for the cake," Emilly told John.

"I'm glad you liked it, Emilly. Are you ready for the competition tomorrow? I want to see you swim a lot," John said she.

"I think so. I've been training a lot for this," Emilly replied.

"Don't you regret switching from athletics to swimming?" John asked.

"No, John. I'm happy," Emilly replied.

"I'm happy too," Kim said to John.

John kissed Kim's forehead. "This is good, my love."

"Where are Mom and Dad?" John asked. John and Emilly had to adapt because of Kim. The girl was confused because Emilly called Steve by name and John did the same with Catherine. So Emilly now called Steve a father and John called Catherine a mother.

"Dad hasn't come home from work yet and Mom went to the grocery store," Emilly replied.

At dinner, John announced that he had been hired by the company where he was doing an internship.

"That's great, John. You haven't even finished college yet and you're already hired. I'm proud of you, son," Steve said.

Catherine took John's hand. "Congratulations, John."

"Thank you, mom and dad," John replied.

"What about you, Emilly? Aren't you going to congratulate me? You look like you're not happy for me," John told her.

"You are mistaken, John. I am very happy for you. Congratulations," Emilly replied.

"What about the cake? I want cake," Kim said.

Catherine started to get up, but Steve got up first. He went to the kitchen and brought the cake.

Before Catherine cut the cake, Kim took a large piece with her hand and put it in her mouth making her parents laugh.

Kim licked her fingers. "Yummy!"


	12. Chapter 12

The next day...

Emilly was anxious and tense before the competition.

"Take it easy, daughter! You already trained a lot, now just relax and do your best," Catherine told Emilly.

Kim also encouraged Emilly. "You will win the medal, Emilly."

"We are proud of you, Emilly, regardless of the outcome," Steve said and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Dad," Emilly told Steve.

"John didn't come ..." Emilly thought aloud.

"He should be here already, Emilly. I don't know what happened," Steve said.

Emilly was upset and Steve and Catherine realized that.

"But me, your mom and your sister are here. Doesn't that matter?" Steve asked Emilly.

"Aw dad, that's all that matters," Emilly replied.

"Then go out there and show everyone that you rock!" Catherine told her.

The trainer called Emilly and Kim hugged her legs.

"I need to go, Kim. Wish me luck," Emilly said to her sister.

"Good luck, Emilly," Kim said.

The competition started and Catherine looked forward to Emilly's turn.

"Daddy, I want to see it too," Kim said to Steve. Steve picked her up and sat her on his shoulder.

"Go, Emilly! Go Emilly!" Catherine was screaming while Emilly was in the pool.

"Go Emilly!" Kim was imitating her mother.

Emilly qualified for the semifinals in third place.

Catherine looked at Steve and smiled. "I'm so proud of my girl, Steve!"

"Me too," Steve replied.

"Thank you for loving and caring for my daughter as if she was your daughter too," Catherine told him.

"You love and care for my son too," Steve replied.

"Yes, I do," Catherine replied.

"Get Kim off my shoulders, please," Steve asked.

"Oh, no, Mommy!" Kim complained when Catherine took her.

"When Emilly goes swimming again, I'll catch you," Steve told Kim.

Emilly was sitting in the locker room resting for the semifinals. "John didn't come, he doesn't care about me," she thought.

John was meeting with some friends from college, at the home of one of them, and told them he was going out to watch Emilly's swimming championship.

"Stay a little longer, John," Natalie asked. John had some dates with Natalie, but he never spoke of her at home.

"I can't, Natalie. I have an appointment with my family now," John replied.

"See you later, then?" Natalie asked.

"I won't be able to either. I'm having dinner with my family today. My dad wants to celebrate my job and my almost sister's swimming championship medal," John replied.

"But the championship is still going on. How can your father know if she is going to win a medal?" Natalie asked.

"Because she is good at this, and he is confident that she will win."

"And why is she your almost sister?" Natalie asked.

"Because she is my stepmother's daughter, and my stepmother is a mother to me," John kissed her quickly and left.

John hurried to the competition site and Emilly had already competed in the semifinals.

"What's up? What did I miss?" He asked Steve.

"You're late," Steve replied.

"I know, dad. I'm just asking what happened," John replied.

"She's in the final, John," Catherine replied, as Steve declined to answer.

"This is great, mom," John told Catherine.

Some time later, Emilly returned to compete in the final.

"Go, Emilly! You are the best!" John screamed loudly and Emilly smiled when she heard his voice.

"Daddy, I want to see Emilly again," Kim held out her arms for Steve to take her.

"Okay. Daddy catches you, my love," Steve replied and placed her on his shoulders again.

"Mommy, I'm taller than you," Kim said to Catherine.

'Yes, dear. You are too tall now, "Catherine replied.

Emilly and the other contestants entered the pool. Emilly did her best and won first place.

"Emilly won! My daughter won!" Catherine told a woman who was beside her.

"Congratulations!" The woman replied.

"Thanks!"

Steve put his arm around Catherine's shoulder. "Every day you left home to bring Emilly to practice was worth it now. Right?" Steve told her.

"Right, Steve. Right," Catherine replied. She was thrilled.

"Hey, it's not time to cry, it's time to smile," Steve said to Catherine.

"You're right. I'm going to help Emilly get dressed for the awards," Catherine replied.

"Okay. Take Kim with you," Steve said.

Catherine took Kim off Steve's shoulders. "Come baby."

"I'm not a baby, Mommy. I'm four," Kim replied.

Catherine laughed. "So come on, my little adult girl."

Catherine arrived in the locker room and Emilly was seated. Catherine sat down next to her and hugged her. "Hey, my champion!"

Emilly smiled. "Hi Mom."

"Are you happy, dear?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, mom. I'm happy, and tired," Emilly replied.

"So go get out of that wet swimsuit, take a shower and I'll help you get ready for the awards," Catherine told her.

"Emilly, I saw everything! You swam, and you swam and swam very fast. Cool!" Kim said.

Emilly hugged Kim. "Thank you honey."

Kim kissed Emilly on the cheek, and Catherine was happy that her two daughters loved each other very much.

"Mom, John came, didn't he? I heard his voice," Emilly said.

"Yes, he is there in the stands with Steve."

Catherine was apprehensive because she knew that Emilly had feelings for John and in her heart she expected him to like her too, although Catherine had told her several times to forget him.

Steve was sitting next to John and John's phone was ringing insistently.

"Answer that, John, please. It's pissing me off," Steve said.

John lowered his head and hung up the phone without taking the call.

"Was it your mother?" Steve asked.

"No," John replied.

"So who was it? Do you want to talk about it?" Steve asked.

"I went out a few times with a college girl, but now she won't let me alone, she calls me all the time, she is very insistent, she wants to control my life," John told Steve.

As father, Steve gave John his advice: "Run away from this girl, John. Finish this or you will regret it."

After Emilly received her medal, Steve hugged her affectionately. "Congratulations, Emilly. You were awesome!"

"Thank you. Without your encouragement I never would have made it," Emilly told Steve.

"Of course you could have done it. The credit is all yours, dear."

John came over and hugged Emilly too.

"Congratulations, Emilly. I'm proud of you," John kissed her forehead.

Emilly hugged him too. "Thank you, John."

"Where are Catherine and Kim?" Steve asked.

"Mom went to take Kim to the bathroom," Emilly replied.

"So let's wait for them to come back and we are going to home. We still have a celebratory dinner today," Steve told Emilly and John.

Catherine returned with Kim and Steve asked why she left him alone when the medals were handed out.

"Emilly's coach got me a place close to the podium," Catherine replied.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Because I'm her mother," Catherine replied.

"But you were the only mother who watched closely," Steve complained.

"Are you jealous? Are you kidding, right Steve?" Catherine replied.

"I didn't like being left alone, Catherine."

"But you were not alone, you were with John," Catherine said.

"Let's go home," Steve picked up Kim and walked.

"I can't believe he's really jealous. The coach is old enough to be my dad," Catherine told Emilly and John.

Emilly laughed. "Don't overdo it, mom."

"Emilly! Wait, Emilly!" Someone shouted.

"Joshua?" Emilly asked.

"Yes, he's coming," Catherine said to Emilly.

Joshua ran to Emilly. "Hi, Emilly!"

"Hi, Joshua," Emilly replied.

Catherine pulled John and moved away from Emilly a little because she realized that Joshua was nervous.

"I just wanted to give you a gift," Joshua said.

"A gift? But it's not my birthday, Joshua."

"I know. It's a gift because you are the champion," Joshua replied.

"But how did you know I was going to win?" Emilly asked.

"I trust your talent, Emilly."

Joshua handed her the gift. "Can you open it only when you get home?"

Emilly hugged him. "Okay, Joshua. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Emilly. See you next week," Joshua told her and then walked away.

John didn't like to see Emilly hugging Joshua. "What a most inconvenient guy!" He thought.

Catherine returned and took Emilly to the car, where Steve and Kim were already waiting for them.


	13. Chapter 13

Emilly and John sat next to Kim and Catherine sat next to Steve.

"Can I invite Joshua to dinner with us?" Emilly asked.

"No, Emilly. It's a family celebration. It's just our family," Steve replied.

"Okay, I'm sorry for asking," Emilly replied.

"I don't know why you want to take this strange guy to dinner with us, Emilly," John told her.

"He's my friend, John. What's the matter? Now besides me living in the dark, do you want me to live alone, without friends?" Emilly said to John and her words broke Catherine's heart.

"We are going to invite Joshua to lunch with us after practice during the week, Emilly," Catherine told the daughter.

"Thank you, Mom," Emilly replied and dropped a few tears.

"I didn't mean it, Emilly," John told her

"But that's what you said," Emilly replied.

"Stop fighting in front of Kim, please," Catherine asked.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Emilly said again and started to cry uncontrollably.

"Daughter, what is it?" Cath asked.

"Stop the car, Steve!" Catherine asked.

"We are on the road, Catherine!" Steve said.

"Stop this car now!" Catherine said.

"I'm not going to stop, we're close to home," Steve replied.

Steve stopped the car in front of the house and Catherine got out of the car.

She helped Emilly out of the car and then picked up Kim.

"Catherine ..." Steve tried to speak to her.

"Don't talk to me," Catherine told him.

John also got out of the car and went into the house.

"Kim, help Emilly go to the bedroom," Catherine said to the girl.

"I can go alone, mom," Emilly said and went into the house.

"Go with your sister, Kim," Catherine said to the girl. And Kim obeyed.

Catherine looked at Steve. "We've been together for almost five years, and my daughter never asked you for anything. Today, you made a point of reminding her that she is not your daughter. If John or Kim had asked you for something, you would have done how was my daughter who asked, you denied it," Catherine told him.

"You are being unfair to me, Cath."

Catherine went to the beach and sat on one of the chairs. Steve went after her to apologize, he didn't want to fight with her even though she was overreacting.

"Cath, I'm sorry. I don't want to fight, let's call Emilly's friend over for dinner and the matter will be settled," Steve said.

"There's no more dinner, I don't want to go anywhere," Catherine replied.

Steve crouched down in front of Catherine. "Hey, we don't usually fight, Cath. Do you remember that?"

Catherine didn't answer and Steve rested his hands on her knees.

"I didn't mean to hurt Emilly," Steve said.

"But you hurt her," Catherine replied.

"I'm going to apologize to her," Steve said.

"My daughter is suffering because of your son, Steve. She loves him, I told her so many times to forget him, but she doesn't listen to me," Catherine said.

"He has a girlfriend now," Steve told Catherine.

"Oh my God!" Catherine said. "I feared that day so much."

"I can't make him love Emilly, Cath."

"And I'm not asking for that, Steve. I don't want anyone to look at my daughter with pity, she deserves to be happy. Joshua is very kind to her, he treats her very well and I think he likes her," Catherine told Steve.

Steve stood up and held out his hand to her. "I just don't want the two of us to walk away from each other because of our kids."

Catherine stood up and hugged him. "I also don't want to fight with you anymore."

"Come here," Steve pulled her into a very bold kiss. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Kim was running and screaming.

"What happened, daughter?"

Catherine asked.

"Emilly is bleeding," Kim said.

"Oh my God!" Catherine ran to Emilly's room and Steve followed her.

"Emilly! Emilly!" Catherine shouted.

"I'm fine, Mom. I just cut my foot in the bathroom, but I don't know how," Emilly replied.

Catherine breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll take care of that, daughter. I'll get the first aid box."

"Thanks mom," Emilly replied.

Steve approached Emilly and took her foot. "It was an ugly cut, Emilly."

"It hurts," said Emilly.

"Emilly, I want to apologize, and I want you to invite your friend to our dinner," Steve told her.

"Serious?" Emilly asked.

"Yes, you can call him," Steve replied.

Catherine returned with a first aid kit to take care of Emilly's foot.

"Mom, Steve said I can call Joshua and invite him to dinner," said Emilly.

"Great, honey," said Catherine to Emilly. She lost the desire to go to that dinner, but saw how happy Emilly was.

Emilly called Joshua and invited him to dinner with her and her family.

"Thanks for the invitation, Emilly. Did you open my gift?" Joshua asked.

"Not yet, Joshua, but I'm going to do that now," Emilly replied.

"Okay, Emilly. I see you at the restaurant," Joshua said.

"At eight o'clock, Joshua. Don't forget. Bye," Emilly said.

Steve arrived at the restaurant with his family and Joshua was waiting outside.

"Steve, this is Joshua," Catherine introduced him to Steve.

"Hello, Joshua," Steve said.

"Hello, Mr. Mcgarrett," Joshua replied.

"This is John," Catherine said to Joshua.

Joshua held out his hand to John, but John ignored him.

"Hi, Joshua!" Emilly said.

"Hi, Emilly," Joshua replied and offered his arm. Emilly took his arm and he led her to the restaurant

.The waiter took them to a table with 7 seats. "I booked a table with 6 seats," Steve said.

"I called and asked for an extra seat, Dad. I invited my girlfriend," John told Steve.

Emilly was sad, but she didn't let Joshua realize that.

"Did you like the gift, Emilly?" Joshua asked.

"Yes, Joshua. I loved it, thank you," Emilly replied. He had given her a box of heart-shaped chocolates.

Natalie arrived and John introduced her to his family. "Family, this is Natalie, my girlfriend."


	14. Chapter 14

"Natalie, this is my father Steven, my stepmother Catherine, my sister Kimberly, and Emilly, my stepmother's daughter, and Joshua, Emilly's friend," John said and introduced his family and Joshua.

Steve didn't like John's tone of voice.

"You just forgot to say that your stepmother takes care of you while your birth mother doesn't even care and that her daughter is like a sister to you," Steve told John.

Catherine touched Steve's hand. "Steve, don't be upset," she said quietly.

"Welcome, Natalie," Catherine said. She just wanted to be polite and not embarrass the girl.

"Feel free," Steve said to Natalie, although he suspected it was she who was influencing John. John was changing and Steve didn't like it.

"Thank you," Natalie answered and sat next to John.

"Mommy, I want french fries," Kim said to Catherine, and interrupted the awkward mood.

"Okay, my love. We'll order you french fries," Catherine replied.

"Emilly, are you going to eat fries too?" Kim asked.

"I can't eat these fattening foods, Kim. If I get fat I'm going to slow down on swimming," Emilly replied.

"But I think that only today you can, Emilly. Today was your day, you deserve it," Joshua told her.

"I agree with Joshua, Emilly. Today you can," Catherine said.

"Ok, mom."

"Can you read the menu for me, Joshua?" Emilly asked him.

"Sure, Emilly," Joshua replied and picked up the menu. He read the menu patiently for Emilly while feeling John's gaze on him.

"What are you going to order, my love?" Catherine asked Steve. She realized that his eyes roamed the pages of the menu but that his thoughts weren't on the food to be chosen.

"I still don't know, Cath."

"So choose slowly, we are in no hurry," Catherine replied.

Joshua finished reading the menu to Emilly and she chose what she wanted to eat in addition to the fries.

"Thank you, Joshua."

"You're welcome, Emilly," Joshua replied.

"What do you work on, Joshua?" John asked.

"I work at the club where Emilly trains," Joshua replied to John.

"Are you the club director?" John asked wryly.

Joshua realized what John wanted to do. "No, I am responsible for cleaning the pools. It's a decent job like any other," Joshua replied.

"Yes, of course, but this job just don't pay Emilly's bills," John replied.

"John, please stop this," Catherine asked.

"I'm just telling the truth, Catherine, but that's okay, I'll be quiet. Then don't say I didn't warn you," John replied.

"You can't call mommy by name, John. It's mommy," Kim told John.

"Don't mind what he says, Joshua. Sorry," Emilly said to the boy.

"It's okay, Emilly," Joshua replied, and Emilly felt that he was upset.

Steve was tense and upset. His desire was to get up and leave that place.

"Shall we call the waiter and place orders?" Catherine asked Steve.

"Okay, Cath," Steve replied.

"My dad is very grateful for your work, Mr. McGarrett," Natalie told Steve.

"Why? Steve asked.

"Because he owns three hotels here on the island and your job of keeping the island safe is very good for his business," Natalie replied.

"It's good to know," Steve said to Natalie.

Joshua was feeling out of place and Emilly held his hand under the table.

"Cath, are we going to have a drink at the counter while food is not served?" Steve asked.

"Sure," Catherine replied.

"Kim, stay here with Emilly. Me and Daddy will be back soon," Catherine told the girl.

"Ok, mommy. I love you!" Kim said in her childish way.

"I love you too, honey," Catherine told Kim.

Steve ordered the bartender two drinks and ran a hand over his face. "What's going on with my son, Cath? I don't recognize John anymore. The John I knew wouldn't humiliate Emilly's friend like that."

"I don't know, Steve. I think he's feeling self-sufficient now that he has a good job at a good pay. He thinks he doesn't need us anymore. It was horrible what he did to Joshua."

"I'm going to apologize to Joshua for John's rudeness. And as for John, if he thinks he doesn't need me anymore, I'm going to tell him to go his way," Steve said.

"Calm down, Steve. Talk to him tomorrow. Don't be too quick to say things that you can regret later."

Steve finished drinking his drink. "You're right, Cath. What would I do without you, huh? What would I do if you didn't exist?"

Catherine kissed him lovingly. "But I exist, and I'm all yours, sailor."


	15. Chapter 15

While Steve and Catherine were having their drinks at the counter, Emilly, Joshua, Kim, John and Natalie were sitting at the table and Natalie's laugh was annoying Emilly.

"Why do you laugh like an evil witch?" Kim, in her childhood innocence, asked Natalie.

"What an annoying girl!" Natalie thought.

"Kim, you can't say that, it's not polite," Emilly said to her sister, although she wanted to laugh.

"But it's true, Emilly. She laughs like the wicked witch in the princess movie that Mom took me to see at the cinema.

"Kim! Enough!" John scolded the girl sharply.

"Don't talk to her like that, John. She's just a child!" Emilly said.

It's all right. Your little sister is adorable," Natalie told John, though that wasn't what she thought about Kim.

Joshua was not feeling well there. "Emilly, I think I better go."

"I agree," John replied.

"Do you agree with what, John?" Catherine asked when she returned.

"Joshua is wanting to leave, mom," Emilly told Catherine.

"Please stay, Joshua. Dinner will be served," Catherine asked with such delicacy that Joshua could not refuse her request.

"Okay, Mrs. McGarrett," Joshua replied.

"Mrs. McGarrett? Stop it, Joshua! I'm Catherine."

"Joshua, can you please accompany me?" Steve said.

Joshua couldn't imagine what Steve wanted to tell him, but he followed him to the restaurant bar.

"Joshua, I want to apologize to you for my son's bad behavior. I'll have a serious talk with him when I get home."

"It's okay, Mr. McGarrett," Joshua replied.

"No, it's not okay. John has no right to do what he did."

"I know I have nothing, but I really like Emilly, Mr. McGarrett," Joshua told Steve.

"Emilly is a great girl, Joshua. And she deserves to be happy. If you really like her, go ahead, tell her that. Just don't forget that you have to ask for my permission, she is like a daughter to me. Or rather, she's my daughter!"

"Okay. Thank you, Mr. McGarrett," Joshua replied.

"Now let's sit down and have dinner. Ignore John," Steve told Joshua. He felt sorry for the boy.

Steve and Joshua returned to the table and dinner had already been served.

Emilly felt Joshua sit in the chair next to her again. "I'm glad you came back, Joshua."

"Thank you, Emilly."

After everyone had finished dinner, Steve thought it best not to extend the family reunion any longer. "Can we go, Cath?"

"Yes, Steve," she replied.

Natalie talked to John all the time as if the rest of his family weren't there and it irritated Steve deeply.

"Dad, Natalie and I are going to stretch out our night," John told Steve.

Steve looked at John and said nothing.

"Bye, family, I loved meeting you," Natalie said and left with John.

"Witch!" Kim said when she saw Natalie leave.

"What is it, daughter?" Catherine asked.

"John had a fight with Kim over her," Emilly told Catherine.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"I'm losing my patience with John. He doesn't have the right to quarrel with my baby," Steve said and picked up Kim to put her in the car.

"Come on, Emilly!" Kim called her sister to sit beside her.

"I'll be right there, Kim," Emilly replied. She was going to say goodbye to Joshua, but Steve told him that he would take him home.

"There is no need, Mr. McGarrett."

"Get in the car, Joshua," Steve said.

Joshua got in the car and sat down next to Emilly.

"Cath, do you drive?" Steve asked.

"Yes, of course, but why?" she asked.

"It's nothing, I just don't want to drive," Steve replied.

Catherine was concerned. Steve always made a point of driving even other people's cars.

Catherine drove to Joshua's house and looked at Steve the whole way. "Is he feeling bad?" she thought.

"Bye, Kim," Joshua told the girl.

"Bye!" Kim told him and smiled.

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner, Emilly."

"Thank you for accepting my invitation, Joshua," she replied.

"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. McGarrett," Joshua said and got out of the car.

"Bye Joshua, and again I apologize," Steve said.

"It's all right, Mr. McGarrett."

"Bye, darling. See you on Monday," Catherine said to Joshua and drove off.

Catherine took her family to home, bathed Kim and put the girl to sleep.

Emilly also prepared to sleep and Catherine kissed her forehead. "Good night daughter."

"Good night mom."

"I know we have a few things to talk about, but can we leave it for tomorrow? I'm really tired," Catherine told Emilly.

"Sure, Mom. I'm fine, I promise I won't cry because of John."

"Great, daughter, he doesn't deserve even a tear from you," Catherine told Emilly.

Catherine went to her room and Steve was sitting on the bed. She climbed on the bed and massaged his shoulders.

"You are very tense, dear."

"Yes, I am. I'm really upset, Cath."

"Don't take problems with John too seriously. This isn't doing you any good," Catherine told him.

"I can't do it, Cath."

Steve lay in the bed with Catherine, but he was unable to sleep. After she fell asleep, he got up and went to the living room, sat down to watch TV and wait for John to get home. It was a long wait.


	16. Chapter 16

"Steve!" Catherine called him in the morning. He was sleeping on the couch after spending all night waiting for John, and John didn't come home.

"Is John here?" Steve asked Catherine.

"No, Steve. He spent the night away from home," Catherine replied.

Steve stood up and sighed. He was angry and worried at the same time.

"I'm so disappointed in John," Catherine told Steve.

"Me too, Catherine."

Steve's phone rang and he had to go to work even if it was Saturday.

Catherine was cleaning the house when John arrived.

"Good morning," he said to Catherine and was about to go up to his room when she stopped him.

"We need to talk, John," Catherine said.

"I know I have no right to charge you anything, but I can't see what you're doing to your father and keep quiet. He waited for you all night, and when he finally managed to sleep, he had to go work."

"I'm already an adult, Catherine. He doesn't have to worry about me. In fact, he doesn't even like me," John replied.

"How can you say that, John? Your father loves you! If he didn't love you, he wouldn't be worried about you."

"You are right when you say you have no right to charge me anything, you aren't my mother," John told Catherine.

"Do you see how different you are? You would never tell me that. Is this girl who changed you?" Catherine asked John.

"Why are you blaming Natalie? You don't even know her," John told Catherine.

"You're right, I don't know her, but from what little I saw, she is a vulgar girl," Catherine said and made him angry.

"You say that because you wanted me to be with your daughter that no one wants!" John told Catherine.

John's words hurt Catherine and she slapped John in the face. "You are mistaken. My daughter deserves a real man and not a stupid and selfish boy like you. Get out of my sight!"

John put his hand on his face and went up the stairs. Catherine turned and saw Emilly standing by the door to the kitchen.

Catherine approached her and hugged her. "Emilly, don't listen to what he said. Unfortunately, John is turning into an asshole."

"So this is what he thinks of me? I'm someone that nobody wants," Emilly said in a choked voice.

"You will find a special person in your life, daughter. Don't waste your time thinking about John anymore," Catherine told Emilly.

"Did you hit him?" Emilly asked.

"I lost my mind, daughter, but he deserved it. I don't regret it and I'm going to tell Steve myself."

Emilly was sad and in shock. "I'm going to sit on the beach chair for a while, Mom."

"Okay, daughter. Go, I'm going to prepare breakfast for you and Kim."

A few minutes later, Catherine looked out the window and saw Emilly who seemed to cry and sob. Kim left her bedroom cheerfully, oblivious to what was happening.

"Good morning Mommy!" Kim said.

"Good morning, my love!" Catherine said and picked her up.

"Do me a favor? Go outside and give your sister a hug. She needs your good morning and your hug," Catherine told Kim.

"Okay, Mom."

Catherine put her down and Kim ran over to Emilly.

"Good morning, Emilly!" Kim said and hugged her, "Why are you crying?"

"Good morning, Kim. It's nothing, dear," Emilly hugged her tightly and kissed Kim's head. "I love you, my dear sister."

"I love you, too, Emilly," Kim replied.

Catherine put breakfast on a tray and took it to the girls on the beach.

"Wow! Breakfast!" Kim said and got off Emilly's lap.

"Eat, my dear. I prepared everything with great love just for you two," Catherine said.

"Thank you, Mom," Emilly said to Catherine.

"Thank you, Mom," Kim imitated Emilly.

"You're welcome, my loves," Catherine replied.

Steve worked on the case and then returned home. He was in the bedroom talking to Catherine while Kim played in the yard and Emilly was still sitting on the chair on the beach.

John left the room and went to Emilly.

"Hi, Emilly," John said.

"What do you want, John? Don't you think you've hurt me enough? Don't waste your time with me, after all I'm just the girl that nobody wants," Emilly told him.

"I'm sorry, Emilly. I'm sorry that you heard that."

"Now I know what you think of me. I've loved you so much for all these years. How stupid I was!" Please, leave me alone," Emilly asked.

In the bedroom, Steve sat on the bed and closed his eyes. He was tired physically and mentally.

"I'm sorry for hitting him, I know I don't have that right, but when he spoke of Emilly with contempt, I lost my mind," Catherine said.

John went back to his room and Steve decided to talk to him. Steve came in without knocking on the door. "Now it's you and me," Steve told John.


	17. Chapter 17

"I don't need a sermon, dad."

"No? Look at the things you've been doing. Do you want me to list them for you?" Steve asked.

"Dad, what do you want? You want me to leave this house? You never wanted me here, did you?" John told Steve.

"Don't say that, John. This is not true."

"Isn't that true? Of course it's true! If you want to get rid of me, I leave your house today," John replied.

"I don't want you to leave, John. I just want you to see that you're changing and it's not a change for the better, son." Steve came over and hugged him. "I know I made a lot of mistakes with you, but I've been trying to get it right since you moved in with me. I love you, and I want my John back."

"Catherine hit me, dad."

"You were cruel to her, John. The things you said about Emilly hurt her and, believe me, she is not happy to have done that."

"She didn't have that right because she's not my mom," John said, and broke away from Steve's embrace.

"She is not your mother, but who took care of your clothes, prepared your food, took care of you the times you became ill and cared about you every time you left the house at night in the past five years?"

"I acknowledge that she did all of this, father, but it does not give her the right to beat me."

"And you had no right to hurt Emilly who always liked you," Steve said.

"We got to the point, Dad. Emilly! Everything is Emilly, everything is for Emilly!" John said and spoke loudly to Steve.

"You are not being fair, John."

"And then there's Kimberly! In addition to bringing Emilly to this house, you had another daughter, a boring girl, and it's only them that you care about!"

"Don't talk about Kimberly like that, John. Your sister loves you and doesn't deserve it," Steve said. He was very disappointed in John.

"Can you leave me alone now?"

"They are my family, John, and I will not admit that you speak of my little girl like that. I love her as much as I love you!" Steve sighed and looked at John. "I love you, you are my son, but if you can't respect the woman I chose to share my life with, if you can't respect Emilly who is a very special girl for me, and can't love her sister who loves and admires you so much, you know where the exit door is.

Catherine and the girls were in the room and heard everything.

Steve came down the stairs and saw Catherine and Emilly's disappointed look. Kim continued to paint on a sheet of paper, and paid no attention to John's words.

"Don't send him out, Steve. I know you're going to regret it," Catherine told Steve.

"John is already a man, Catherine. And I will not admit that he offends you again."

Steve walked over and picked up Kim and kissed her forehead. John's statement about her was what hurt Steve the most. "I love you daughter."

"I love you too, Daddy," Kim replied.

John went down the stairs and stopped in the middle of the room.

"I want to apologize to all of you. I know I said things I shouldn't have said and I'm sorry for hurting you," John said.

"Okay," Catherine replied, but Emilly said nothing.

Emilly got up and went to her room.

"John, I made a drawing for you," Kim said and handed him the drawn paper.

"Thanks, Kim," John replied and went back to his room.

Steve sat next to Catherine and she hugged him. "I'm sorry for all of this, Steve."

"Me too, Cath," he replied.

Catherine kissed him on the cheek affectionately.

"Daddy, I learned a new dance, do you want to see it?" Kim asked.

"I do, daughter," Steve replied.

Kim danced and Steve and Catherine clapped. "Very well!"

"Who's Daddy's Little Girl?" Steve asked Kim.

"I!" Kim said and raised both arms.

Emilly sat on her bed and was crying. She didn't understand why John was treating her so badly and was feeling very lonely.

Steve knocked on the door and Emilly told him to come in thinking it was Catherine.

"Emilly, don't cry, dear."

Emilly got up and Steve hugged her. "I don't like to see you like this, daughter."

"Why doesn't anyone like me, Dad?" Emilly told Steve and it broke his heart.

"That's not true, Emilly. Your mom loves you, your sister loves you, and I love you, too."

"Thank you," Emilly replied.

"You're welcome," Steve replied and kissed her forehead.

Steve was about to leave the bedroom when he remembered something.

"Emilly, do you have Joshua's phone number? I have a couple of friends who want to hire someone to look after their pool and maybe Joshua will be interested."

"Yes, I have his phone number," Emilly said and handed her phone to Steve.

"I'm going to talk to him and I'll give you the phone back," Steve told Emilly and left the bedroom.

Steve went to the yard and called Joshua.

"Emilly?" Joshua said as he answered the phone.

"No, Joshua. McGarrett."

"Hello, Mr. McGarrett. Has something happened to Emilly?" Joshua was concerned.

"No, she's fine. Are you sure you like her, Joshua?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I am absolutely sure," Joshua replied.

"So I think today is a good day to tell her that."


	18. Chapter 18

Some time later...

Catherine entered Emilly's room and she was lying down.

"Daughter, get up, take a shower, get ready and let's go outside for a bit. Steve is on the street, teaching his sister to ride a bicycle."

"I don't want to, Mom," Emilly replied.

"Please, daughter. Do this for me," Catherine asked.

Emilly got up slowly. "This is emotional blackmail, mom."

"I'm going to choose an outfit for you, my love," Catherine said to Emilly and opened the wardrobe.

Half an hour later, Catherine and Emilly were watching Kim learn to ride a bicycle.

"Come on, Kim! Mom is filming you," Catherine said to her daughter.

"Did she do it, mom?" Emilly asked.

"No, Emilly. She hasn't made it yet, but she'll make it. It may not be today or tomorrow, but she'll make it."

"Of course she can do it, my little sister is very smart," Emilly replied.

Catherine saw Joshua coming down the street on his bicycle.

"You didn't tell me that you invited Joshua to our house, Emilly. I didn't prepare anything, daughter."

"I didn't invite him, mom. I didn't even talk to him today," Emilly replied.

"No?" Catherine was surprised.

"I think it was my dad. He wanted to talk to Joshua about some of his friends who want someone to look after their pool," Emilly replied.

"Strange that he doesn't tell me anything about it. But changing the subject, Steve is so happy because you consider him your father," Catherine told Emilly.

"He's the one who takes care of me, isn't he?" Emilly replied.

"Yes, daughter. And I am very happy that you recognize that and are not ungrateful like John."

"Mr. McGarrett," Joshua greeted Steve as he passed him and Kim.

"Come here, Joshua," Steve said and Joshua turned the bike around.

"Joshua, I'm also riding a bicycle," Kim said.

"Hi, Kim. Your bike is really cool," Joshua replied.

"You came quickly, Joshua."

"I'm very nervous, Mr. McGarrett. I am afraid she will say no."

"Well, you won't know if you don't ask," Steve told him.

Joshua went to Emilly and Steve called Catherine to join him and Kim.

Catherine went to Steve and Kim with the camera in hand.

"Now you teach Kim and I'll film you both," Steve said to Catherine.

"Okay," Catherine replied.

"Hi, Joshua. Did you come to see my dad?" Emilly asked.

"Hi, Emilly. I came to talk to you."

"What happened?" Emilly asked.

"Nothing happened. Or rather, something happened the day I started working at the club."

Emilly was listening but at first she didn't understand what he was talking about. "And what was that, Joshua?"

"I met you and the first time you spoke to me it made my heart race. People who can see never saw me, they didn't see me because of their prejudice. But you were different, you were special. You never ignored me because of my social class. And I came here to tell you that I love you. "

"Is this serious, Joshua? Or are you kidding me?"

"I would never play with something so serious, Emilly." Joshua was nervous about the question he was going to ask and felt his hands tremble. "Emilly, do you want to date me?"

Emilly was surprised by Joshua's proposal. "Aww, Joshua." Emilly touched his face with her hands and smiled.

"I have nothing, Emilly. The only thing I have is this bicycle ..."

Emilly touched his lips with her finger to make him shut up. "Yes, Joshua, I want to date you."

"Can I hug you?" Joshua asked.

"Of course," Emilly replied and hugged him.

Catherine and Steve saw Emilly and Joshua hugging each other and then saw Joshua kiss her at the gate.

"Do you have anything to do with this?" Catherine asked Steve.

"Well, he confessed me that he liked her, I just gave it a little push. It will be good for our girl, Catherine. Her self-esteem was very low. And besides, Joshua seems to be a good boy."

"Have you checked him yet?" Catherine asked.

"No, not yet. This time I just trusted my instincts," Steve replied to her.

"I like Joshua too. And I hope it works out for him and Emilly," Catherine said.

Steve put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "We are going to let Emilly and Joshua talk and we are going to focus on our mission here," Steve said and pointed to Kim and the little bike.

Kim smiled at them. "Come on, daddy and mommy."


	19. Chapter 19

"Let's sit on the porch. You must be tired, your home is far from here and you came by bicycle," Emilly said to Joshua.

"I'm used to cycling long distances, Emilly."

Joshua accompanied her to the porch and then went back to the gate to get his bicycle and put it in Steve's backyard.

Joshua sat down next to Emilly and took her hand and they were talking.

Some time later, Kim came into the yard, pushing her bike. "Emilly, I'm really sweaty," Kim said to her sister.

"Really, Kim?" Emilly asked.

"Yes, feel it," Kim took Emilly's hand and touched it to her forehead.

"It's true, dear. You need a shower," Emilly replied.

"Mom, I need a shower," Kim told Catherine who was walking into the yard with Steve.

"I know, daughter." Catherine replied

"Kim is funny," Joshua told Emilly.

"I think she's very smart," Emilly answered.

"Should we order pizza later, Cath?" Steve asked.

"It would be nice, Steve. I don't want to cook today."

"Okay," he replied.

Come on, my cyclist," Catherine said to Kim and picked her up.

"Mr. McGarrett, Catherine, I wanted to speak with you two," Joshua said.

"Later, Joshua. Don't be in a hurry," Steve told the boy.

After Steve and Catherine entered the house, Emilly wanted to know what Joshua wanted to talk to them about.

"I'm going to ask their permission to date you, Em. Can I call you Em?"

"Yes, and can I call you Josh?"

"You can call me whatever you want," Joshua replied.

While Catherine took care of Kim, Steve knocked on John's bedroom door. John opened the door and Steve entered.

"Are you going out, John?" Steve asked when he saw that John was dressed.

"Yes, I'm going out with Natalie."

"But tomorrow is your first day at work as a full-time employee, son."

"Bye, dad," John replied and left.

John went down the stairs, and when he opened the front door he saw Joshua and Emilly on the porch. Joshua was stroking Emilly's face and she was smiling at him.

John was going to say something, but Steve was right behind him and so he gave up.

Natalie arrived in her car and honked for John to come to her.

"I can't stand this girl, she'll still be my son's undoing," Steve thought.

Steve went to the bedroom and Catherine was combing Kim's hair. She saw that he looked upset.

"Did something happen?" she asked him.

"It's John," Steve replied and sighed. He sat on the bed and was upset.

Catherine finished combing Kim and sat down next to him. "Don't be like that, Steve."

"I spoke to him and he completely ignored me, Cath."

Catherine hugged him lovingly. "You are going to have to deal with this, my love. I already went overboard slapping him and I know that if I go to talk to him, I will lose my temper again."

"Do you think I should call his mom and ask her to talk to him?" Steve asked.

"Well, I think you should call and tell her what's going on with her son, but I honestly don't think she's going to help us."

"I'm going to call her tomorrow," Steve replied.

Kim lay down on his parents' bed and slept.

"Kim slept," Steve said.

"She's tired," Catherine replied. She looked at Steve with a mischievous look. "I'm going to take a shower. Will you come with me?"

"Emilly and Joshua are downstairs," Steve replied.

"So what? Come on!" Catherine pulled him by the hand and led him to the bathroom.

Some time later...

Steve was in the bedroom getting dressed and Catherine hugged him and kissed his back. "Are you teasing me again? Kim is here," Steve told her.

Catherine put her arms around his neck. "We will continue later, right?"

"Right. Now I'm going to order the pizza and then we're going to hear what Joshua has to say," Steve replied.

"Ah, Steve, I'm so happy that my daughter is dating. I want her to be so happy!"

"I hope so too," Steve replied and picked up the phone. "Which pizza do you want?" he asked Catherine.

Catherine shrugged. "Surprise me, sailor."

After the pizza arrived, Steve woke Kim up for her to eat with them. "Wake up, my little princess. Dad bought pizza."

Kim opened her eyes and looked at him sleepily. "Pizza, daddy?"

"Yes. Put on your slippers and come," Steve told her.

Steve took Kim to the table and sat next to Catherine. Kim sat on her mother's lap and complained that her leg hurt.

"Mommy has already put your pizza on the plate," Catherine said and placed the plate on the table in front of Kim.

"Help yourself, Joshua," Catherine said and handed him a plate.

"Thank you, Catherine."

"Can you serve me too, Josh?" Emilly asked.

"Sure, Em," Joshua served her first and then helped herself.

"So, Joshua? What do you want to tell us?" Steve asked.

Joshua was nervous, but Emilly took his hand.

"I want to ask your permission, Mr. McGarrett, and your permission, Catherine, to date Emilly."

"Is that what you want, Emilly?" Steve asked.

"Yes, dad."

"Listen to me carefully, Joshua, I like you very much but if you hurt my daughter, you will have a deadly enemy in me," Catherine told him very seriously.

"Wow, mom! He's already nervous and you still say that? Do you want him to have a heart attack?" Emilly asked.

"I'm kidding, Joshua. But the part where I say I don't want you to hurt my daughter's heart is serious. Did you understand me well?" Catherine asked.

"I have no intention of hurting Emilly, Catherine. I love your daughter," Joshua replied.

"Well, if that's the case, welcome to the family, Joshua," Steve said.

"Thank you, Mr. McGarrett."

"Now can we eat?" I am hungry! Kim said.

Steve smiled. "Of course, my little love."


	20. Chapter 20

One month later...

Steve came home with Danny, at lunch time, to pick up some documents he had forgotten in the morning. They entered the house and Kim was watching TV, sitting on the floor, and she was hugging Eddie.

"Hi, my sweetie," Steve told her.

"Hi, Daddy!"

"Hey, Kim. That way you're going to choke Eddie," Danny said to Kim.

Kim stroked Eddie's head. "Eddie is old, Uncle Danno, and he needs a lot of affection. It was Mommy who spoke," Kim told Danny.

"Your mom is right, but don't squeeze his neck so hard," Danny replied.

"I'm sorry, Eddie," Kim said to the dog.

Catherine left the kitchen when she heard Steve and Danny's voice. "Hey, you didn't tell me you were coming to lunch at home today."

"We didn't come for lunch, Cath," Steve told her.

"We didn't come for lunch, but it smells really good. What is lunch?" Danny asked Catherine.

Catherine smiled. "It's nothing special, Danny, but you're welcome if you want to have lunch with us."

"Thank you, Catherine. I'm going to wash my hands."

Steve smiled and approached her and kissed her lightly.

"You look better today, happier," Catherine told him.

"Well, I haven't had a fight with John for three days, I think things are looking up between him and me," Steve replied and hugged her affectionately.

Catherine hugged him, too. "I hope you two don't fight anymore."

"Me too," Steve replied.

Catherine kissed him. "Go wash your hands and I'll serve lunch."

Steve washed his hands and went back to lunch. "Where's Emilly?" He asked when he saw only four plates on the table.

"Joshua is going to take her out for lunch after training and then they are going to walk around the island. They are completing a month of dating," Catherine said and smiled.

"Steve told me that he is a good guy."

"Yes, Danny, Joshua has shown himself to be a wonderful person and my daughter is very happy. And I am happy when she is happy," Catherine replied.

"This is good," Danny replied.

After lunch, Steve and Danny went back to work and Catherine was playing with Kim. John came home and ran up the stairs without even talking to her.

Catherine went to his room and knocked on the door. "John, did something happen?"

"No, Catherine. It's okay."

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Catherine asked again.

John opened the door and Catherine saw two suitcases on the bed. "What is it, John?"

"I rented a house for me, Catherine. I'm going to live alone."

"But why, John?"

John did not answer and continued to pack his clothes. Clothes that she always carefully arranged in his closet.

Catherine was upset and went back to playing with Kim in the living room. Some time later, John came down the stairs with his bags and Catherine didn't believe what she was seeing. "Are you leaving without saying goodbye to your father? How can you do this to him, John?"

"I'll talk to him later, Catherine."

"Five years ago you asked your dad to let you move in with him and now you're going to hurt him like that? He doesn't deserve it, John, he's a good father!"

"John, don't go away. Daddy will be sad," Kim asked with tears in her eyes.

"Bye," John replied and left.

"Mommy, John left because he doesn't like me."

"This is not true, my love, it isn't your fault. John left because he wanted to," Catherine told Kim.

"He said I'm boring," Kim replied.

Catherine had thought that Kim hadn't heard what John had said about her a month ago.

Catherine picked her up. "Oh, you aren't boring, sweetheart. You are mommy's baby. "

Joshua took Emilly home and they got home before Steve.

"Bye, Em. See you tomorrow," he said and kissed her.

"Bye, Josh. I had a great time today, and thanks for the gift."

"You're welcome my love."

"Bye, Catherine," Joshua waved at her.

"Bye, Joshua. See you tomorrow," Catherine replied.

Emilly approached Catherine and showed the necklace around her neck. "Mom, look what Joshua gave me."

"It's beautiful, daughter. Did he like the gift you gave him?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, he said he loved it," Emilly replied.

"Great, daughter," Catherine replied and Emilly realized there was something wrong.

"What happened, mom?" Emilly asked.

"John left, Emilly. Your sister has already cried and thinks John left because he doesn't like her. And I don't know how to tell Steve that."

"And where did he go?" Emilly asked.

"I don't know. He didn't even leave the address."

"My dad will be very sad about this." Emilly still worried about John even though he had been despising her lately.

"For sure, daughter. Talk to your sister later and get the idea out of her mind that she is guilty," Catherine asked.

"I'm going to do this now, mom."

Emilly came into the house and Kim ran to her when he saw her and clung to her. "Emilly, John is gone."

"I know, Kim. Come and talk to me a bit," Emilly said and sat on the couch with Kim.

Catherine was on the porch when Steve arrived.

"Hey, what are you doing out here alone?" Steve asked her and smiled.

"Waiting for you, love."

PS: Laura and Cath, I will write the post-final story yes, soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Kim got off the couch and ran to the porch when she heard his father's voice. "Daddy, John left the house," she said and held out her arms for Steve to pick her up. Steve took her and she hugged him. "He left because he doesn't like me."

Steve looked at Catherine with a questioning look.

"I'm sorry, Steve. I didn't want you to know that way," Catherine said and pointed at Kim.

Steve kissed his daughter's forehead and hugged her tighter. "He left because he wanted to, kim. Your brother likes you, and you aren't to blame for anything."

"He said I'm boring," Kim replied.

"He only said that because he was nervous, but he doesn't think that about you. You are the most beautiful and coolest girl on this island.

"Kim!" Emilly called her because she knew Steve and Catherine needed to talk.

"Emilly is calling you, my love." Steve put her on the floor and she ran to the living room, where Emilly was.

Steve sat in one of the chairs on the porch and indicated the other chair for Catherine to sit on.

Catherine sat down and went straight to the point because Kim had already said just about everything. "He didn't even say goodbye, and he didn't leave the address either. What do you intend to do?"

Steve sighed. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Catherine asked.

"I already did everything I had to do for John, Catherine. I'm not going to have a heart attack because of John. My commitment now is only with Kim, and Emilly. The day he needs me, he knows where to find me," Steve replied.

Catherine put her hand over his hand to comfort him. She knew he was destroyed inside.

"I'm tired, Catherine. It's trouble at work, trouble at home. I just want peace, do you understand me?"

"I understand, Steve. I didn't want to give you any more trouble when you back home," Catherine replied.

"It's not your fault," Steve told her and sighed. "Now that he's gone, I think I will have peace at home again."

"At home, yes. In your heart, I don't think so. I know you, and I know that you will be thinking about him 24 hours a day. I can't help you with that, but if you want my help at work, I can dedicate a little of my time to help you. "

"No, you have to take Emilly to training, Kim will start going to school in a few months, you have the job of taking care of the house, and you still have to take care of me, I know that you are also overwhelmed."

Catherine smiled. "You know I love to take care of you. In fact, it's the best part of the day for me. Or rather, the best part of the night."

Steve smiled. He stood up and reached out to her. "Come on, let's go in."

At dinner, Steve and Catherine noticed that Emilly was a little agitated.

"Do you want to say something, Emilly?" Steve asked.

Emilly hesitated. "No."

"You can talk, Emilly. What is it?" Steve told her.

"I was invited to compete in the national championship."

"Really, daughter?" Catherine was excited.

"This is great, Emilly. You are so dedicated and work hard, you deserve it," Steve told the girl.

"But I can't go alone, and tickets won't be paid for them," Emilly explained her concerns.

"Your mom can go with you and as far as tickets are concerned, we'll make an effort to pay," Steve replied.

"Where's the championship going to be, Emilly?" Catherine asked.

"In Mary's town. And the team needs to arrive a week early," Emilly replied.

"Aunt Mary? I want to go to Aunt Mary's too," Kim said.

"Well, you three can stay at Mary's, house," Steve replied.

"And aren't you going, Dad?" Emilly asked.

"I can't, Emilly. I have a lot of work to do," Steve replied.

"I don't have the best time. Will you help me train at sea, dad?" Emilly asked.

"Sure, Emilly. How long before boarding?" Steve asked.

"Fifteen days," Emilly replied.

"We'll start tomorrow, dear," Steve replied.

"Thank you," Emilly replied. She still looked a little sad and Steve questioned her again.

"Joshua can't go see me compete."

"I'm sorry about that, Emilly," Steve replied.

After the girls went to sleep, Steve and Catherine were in the bedroom and his thought was far away. She knew he was thinking about John.

Catherine lay down beside him and put her head on his chest.

"I called his mom today," Steve told Catherine.

"And what she said?" Catherine asked.

"She was more concerned with blaming me than about what's happening to her own son. She said that I am reaping what I have planted."

"What a disgusting woman!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Yes, she is. But let's not talk about her anymore. I just don't know how I'm going to survive a week without you," Steve told her as he stroked her arm.

"Eddie is going to be your company," Catherine replied and smiled.

"It will be good for you and the girls to travel a little," said Steve.

"I wanted you to go with us."

"I can't, Cath. I'm going to be here missing your love, counting the days to have you back to my life, in this bed." Steve was giving her little kisses.

Catherine laughed. "You know how to make me happy, sailor."

"Come here," Steve pulled her closer.

Fifteen days later ...

Steve took Catherine, Kimberly and Emilly to the airport. He picked up Joshua after work so he could say goodbye to Emilly.

"Are you going to call me every day?" Steve asked Catherine.

"Yes, every day. I'm going to miss you, I love you," Catherine told him.

"I love you too, you know."

Catherine kissed him. "I know."

Steve picked up Kim. "I'm going to miss you, sweetie. Give Aunt Mary a kiss for me. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy!" Kim kissed his father's cheek and hugged him.

Steve, still holding Kim, hugged Emilly with one arm and kissed her forehead.

"Good luck. I'm going to miss you, daughter."

"Thank you, Dad. And thank you for training with me during those two weeks. I love you," Emilly told Steve and thrilled him.

"I kove you too."

"Say goodbye to Emilly, Joshua. They'll be leaving soon," Steve said.

Joshua hugged Emilly. "I'm going to miss you so much, Em. That club won't be the same without you around. I'm going to root for you, my love. Until the return."

"Until the return, Josh. I will miss you too, and when I go swimming, I will imagine that you will be there in the audience to cheer for me.

Steve and Joshua watched their boarding and waited for the plane to take off.

"We are two loners now, Joshua," Steve told him.

Joshua got into Steve's car, and Steve noticed that the boy was very sad. " Are you crying, Joshua?"

"I'm already missing her," Joshua said and had tears in his eyes.

"Don't flood my car. Come on, I'm going to take you home."

Three days later, Steve was in the office talking to Danny about missing Catherine and the girls.

"It's very strange to come home and find that silence. I miss Kim running around the house, I miss her joy. I miss Emilly, and of course, I miss Catherine. It's awful to sleep without her," Steve told Danny .

Tani knocked on the office door and excused himself to enter.

"So, Tani, what did you find out?" Steve asked.

"He continues to work and is living in an apartment in Honolulu. His girlfriend is there constantly," Tani said and handed Steve a folder with the result of her investigation.

"Thank you, Tani."

"You're welcome," Tani replied and left.

"John?" Danny asked after Tani left.

"Yes, Danny. I tried not to care about him, but I couldn't. I will never be able to be at peace if I don't know what he's doing with his life, even though he's an adult.

"Children are always children, no matter how old they are," Danny replied.

"Yes, you are right," Steve replied.

At the end of the day, Steve went to John's apartment and knocked on the door. John opened the door and was silent.

"Hey, John."

"Hey, dad." John was indifferent to Steve and didn't ask him in.

"You left the house and didn't even say goodbye to me, son."

"John, come soon!" Natalie shouted inside the apartment.

"I'm busy now, dad. You can come back later."

"That was my last attempt, John. I won't come back. Goodbye," Steve told John and and went away very upset.

Steve was going home and passed by Joshua's apartment. He stopped the car and went to Joshua's small apartment. It was a very simple apartment and not a luxurious apartment like the one John had rented. Steve knocked on the door and Joshua quickly answered.

"Hello, Mr. McGarrett."

"Hi, Joshua. I was passing by and decided to come see how you are," Steve said. In fact, he was a little bewildered after John treated him with indifference.

"Come in, Mr. McGarrett, please."

"Thank you, Joshua." Steve came in and Joshua invited him to dinner.

"It's nothing special, but I think it's good. I like to cook and when I get married to Emilly, I'm the one who will cook," Joshua said.

"I'm sure it's good, Joshua. Thanks for inviting me, but I think it's a little early to be talking about marriage, isn't it?"

"I love Emilly, Mr. McGarrett and I miss her a lot.

"I understand you, Joshua. I love my wife too."

"Let's go to dinner, Mr. McGarrett, make yourself at home."Joshua was happy to have a visitor. Nobody ever went until his house.

"I will be happy to have you as my son-in-law, Joshua, but at the right time."


	22. Chapter 22

"Steve?" Catherine said as she answered his call at 2:00 a.m.

"Hi, Cath. I'm sorry for calling at this hour, I can't sleep. I'm missing you so much and I wanted to hear your voice," Steve told her.

"Aww, sweetheart, you don't have to apologize. I'm also missing you and I'm happy to hear your voice," Catherine replied.

"I'm feeling so alone that I went to visit Joshua yesterday."

"Did you go to visit Joshua? Really?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, and he invited me to dinner. I must say that our almost son-in-law cooks very well."

Catherine laughed. "Almost son-in-law?"

"Yeah, he talked about marrying Emilly and I replied that everything has its time. And speaking of Emilly, how are the girls doing?" Steve asked.

"They're fine. Emilly has been training a lot. Yesterday I felt sorry for Joshua, because he called and she was already asleep. I apologized to him for not waking her up."

"I'm sure he understood," Steve said.

"She is very tired and nervous. I think she is feeling obligated to win. Can you talk to her? I have talked to her about it but she is still very nervous."

"Sure, Cath. I'm going to call her tomorrow. Or rather, later today."

"Thank you, Steve. Sometimes she hears you more than she hears me."

"What about my little princess Kim?" Steve asked.

"Our princess and Joan play together all day. She has been sleeping early."

"Joan is beautiful, isn't she?" Steve said.

"Yes, she is a very beautiful child," Catherine replied.

"Let me guess, Mary is taking advantage of you being there and have been going out for a few dates."

"Yes, she has been having some dates while I look after Joan."

"I knew she would do that," Steve replied.

"She has a right to have fun, Steve." Catherine realized that he was really feeling lonely because he was stretching the conversation too much.

"Eddie is here by my side. He's also missing you and the girls."

"Tell Eddie that I sent him a kiss," Catherine said yawning.

"I'm going to let you sleep, you're sleepy," Steve told her.

"No, let's talk a little more. Didn't you go out to drink with Danny? I allow you to go out with Danny. But only with Danny," she emphasized.

"Danny met a girl and has been busy lately," Steve replied.

"Really? I'm happy for him, although I would prefer him to restore his family with Rachel."

"Well, that's what he has to solve," Steve replied.

"I know. Now try to get some sleep, otherwise you're going to work tired tomorrow and it can make you inattentive and it worries me," Catherine told him.

"I will try. Without you I am incomplete, I need you around so that everything works perfectly. I need you here with me for life to make sense."

"You are so romantic today. I think I need to travel more often," Catherine said.

"Don't even think about it," he replied.

"I'm going to sleep now, okay? I love you for life."

"I love you too for life. Good night, Cath," Steve said and ended the call.

The next day, Emilly was in the locker room and her teammates were bragging about competing in more than one category while Emilly would only compete in one. She heard her phone ring and pressed the key to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, how's my favorite swimmer?"

Emilly smiled. "Hi Dad."

"Hi, honey. Your mom told me that you're nervous. Why is that?"

"I don't know, Dad. I'm looking forward and I want this to be over soon," Emilly replied.

"Daughter, don't feel obligated to win. Just do your best. Me and your mom are proud of you, I'm grateful that you chose me as your father. I love you and admire you for being a sweet girl, smart and fighter. It doesn't matter if you win or lose, do your best and go."

"Thank you, Dad. I love you, too. I love you very much."

After talking to Emilly, Steve made a video call to talk to Kim. Kim wanted to tell Steve everything and talked to him for several minutes.

"Wow, you talk a lot!" Joan told Kim.

Steve laughed. "She talks a lot, right Joan?"

"Right, Uncle Steve," replied Joan.

Kim's eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, Daddy isn't fighting with you, my love. You can talk as much as you want, I love to hear you talk," Steve told her.

"Can I talk about Joan's dog, Daddy?" Kim asked.

"Of course, my little princess, I really want to know what Joan's dog is like."

Two days later...

Steve knocked on Joshua's door at night.

"Hi, Mr. McGarrett," Joshua said when he opened the door. "Please come in."

"Hi, Joshua." Steve entered Joshua's apartment and looked at the TV.

"I was watching a movie," Joshua said.

"This film is very good. Too bad you are not going to watch it all," Steve replied.

Joshua didn't understand. "Why?"

"Because you have 20 minutes to get dressed and put some clothes in a backpack. Let's see our girls. I can't be without my wife even one more day," Steve replied.

"I cannot pay for this trip, Mr. McGarrett."

"Go do what I said, Joshua."

Joshua dressed quickly, chose some clothes and put them in the backpack. "I'm ready, Mr. McGarrett."

"So come on," Steve replied.

"I never rode a plane," Joshua said.

"Don't even think that I'm going to hold your hand on the plane," Steve told him as they left the apartment.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day...

Catherine, Mary, Emilly, Joan and Kimberly arrived at the sports center where Emilly was going to compete.

Emilly was a little upset because she called Joshua before leaving the house and he didn't answer. She tried again, but was unsuccessful.

"He doesn't answer, mom," she said to Catherine.

"Daughter, maybe he worked too hard yesterday. He'll call, be patient," Catherine replied to her.

The coach called Emilly to meet with the other athletes. "I need to go, mom. Wish me luck," she said to Catherine.

Catherine hugged her and kissed Emilly on the forehead. "Good luck, daughter. I love you and no matter the outcome, you have been my champion since the day you were born. Stay calm."

"Okay," Emilly replied.

Mary hugged her, too. "Good luck darling."

"Thank you, Mary."

"Go on and rock, Emilly," Joan said and hugged her, too.

Emilly smiled. "I will try, Joan."

"Kim?" Emilly called to her.

Kim hugged Emilly's legs. "I'm here, Emilly."

Emilly picked her up and Kim kissed her cheek. "I will see you win, sister."

"Thank you, love of my life," Emilly replied to Kim.

Catherine took Emilly's hand and led her to her coach. "Take good care of her."

The coach smiled and took Emilly with the other athletes.

Catherine and Mary were talking while Joan and Kim were playing.

"I'm very sad about what you told me about John," Mary said to Catherine.

"It's not like we're teasing his girlfriend because we don't like her. She's rich, futile, and thinks her father's money buys everything and everyone. John really changed after he met her, he doesn't respect his father anymore. It hurts me to see Steve's sadness. He doesn't say anything, but I know that he keeps thinking about it and that he is suffering. "

"You know, Catherine, I was very angry with my father because he sent me and Steve away. I only understood him after he died, and I can imagine how much he suffered for me and my brother. He suffered quietly and Steve does same."

"And that is not a good thing, Mary. I prefer that he speak, that he fight if necessary, but that he doesn't keep everything within himself."

"It's his way, Catherine. And you know that better than anyone."

"I thought about not bringing Emilly into this competition because I didn't want to leave him alone at home. But he didn't want Emilly to miss the opportunity and insisted that we come."

"He always thinks more about others than himself," Mary replied.

"It's true," Catherine replied.

Catherine felt someone kiss the back of her neck.

"Talking about me?" Steve asked Catherine and Mary.

Catherine turned to look behind "Steve?"

"Hi, Cath."

He also kissed Mary's head. "Hi, Mary."

"Hi, brother! Nice to see you."

Catherine saw Joshua too. "Joshua, you came! Emilly is going to be so happy." "

"Mr McGarrett brought me, and I don't even know how to thank you," Joshua replied.

"Mary, this is Joshua, Emilly's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Joshua," Mary said to the boy.

"Nice to meet you too, Mary," Joshua replied.

"Mary is Steve's sister," Catherine told Joshua.

Steve approached Kim and Joan. "Hey, my princesses!"

Kim and Joan were distracted and Kim was surprised to hear his voice. "Daddy!"

Steve lifted her out of the chair and picked her up. "Hi, my love. I missed you so much."

Kim kissed his cheek and hugged him.

Steve put her in the chair again and took Joan in her lap as well. "Hi, honey! How you grew up."

"Hi Uncle."

Joshua saw Emilly's trainer and ran to the grids that separated the audience from the pool area. "Coach Martin!" Joshua called to him.

The coach came over and looked for who was calling him.

"Here! It's me," Joshua said to the coach.

"Hi, Joshua," the coach replied.

"Please tell Emilly that her father and I are here," Joshua asked.

"Okay, Joshua. I'll tell her."

"Thank you," Joshua replied.

Steve sat next to Catherine and hugged her. "It's so bad to be without you, my love. I couldn't stand being at home alone, I had to come and see you."

"And I'm really glad you came. I missed you too," she replied and kissed him.

Were you happy that I brought our almost son-in-law? "Steve asked.

"Yes, thanks for that, dear. Emilly is going to be very happy."

"What about you, Mary? Sit here beside me, let's talk," Steve said to his sister.

Mary got up and sat down beside him. "Don't even think about complaining about my dates, huh!"

The coach went to the locker room and brought Emilly over to Joshua. She couldn't get very close, but she could hear his voice.

"Hi, Em. I was dying to see you."

"Hi, Josh. I'm so glad you came. I love you."

"I love you too, Em."

At the time of the competition, Emilly was in fourth place, but she reacted surprisingly and came in first. She was thrilled when her trainer hugged her and told her that she was the champion.

Steve was thrilled when he saw Emilly arrive first. "Yes! This is our girl, Catherine. This is our champion."

Catherine was crying. "She deserves it, Steve. She heard colleagues belittle her all week, but I told her that she's been my champion since she was born."

Steve hugged her. "She is our champion."

"Congratulations, Catherine. I'm very happy that she won," Mary said.

"Thank you, Mary."

Joshua was also thrilled.

Steve put his arm around Joshua's shoulder. "Dude, I like you as a son, but you cry too much. Not even Kim, who's four, cries as much as you do."

Emilly was interviewed by a reporter who asked her to say a few words.

"I am very happy, I trained very hard to be here today and I just have to thanks. I want to first thank God, my coach, my family and my boyfriend who have always supported me and never doubted my ability. And a special thanks to my father Steve and my mother Catherine, without their help I wouldn't be here today. I love you guys, family. "

In another city, someone was watching Emilly on TV and recognized her by the surname Rollins and because she mentioned Catherine's name. "She will earn good money as a prize, and I, as a father, want a share of that."

In the evening, Steve took the whole family out to dinner. He looked at everyone there at the table and missed John, but he didn't let that take away his desire to celebrate.

"A toast to Emilly. I love you, daughter. I am proud to be your father."

"I love you, too, Dad. I couldn't have a better dad than you," Emilly replied.


	24. Chapter 24

A week later...

Steve came home and found Catherine arguing with someone on the phone.

"You are a scoundrel, an abominable being, and you will not approach her because I will not allow it," Catherine was practically shouting.

Catherine ended the call and tossed the phone on the couch. Steve had never seen her so angry.

"What happened, Cath?" Steve asked.

"That asshole, who calls himself Emilly's father, wants to approach her just because of the money she earned from winning the competition. I'm not going to allow him to approach her, I'm not going to allow him to steal her, Steve."

Steve hugged her. "Stay calm."

"He was never a father to her, he left home and abandoned her without looking back."

"Stay calm, we won't allow that. He's not going to take money from her, and we also won't let him hurt her heart. However, I think you should tell her," Steve told her.

"What was I thinking when I got involved with a man like that? I was crazy!" Catherine said.

"Where's Emilly?" Steve asked.

"Joshua took her for a walk, and they invited Kim to go too," Catherine replied.

"Let's talk to her about it tomorrow, okay?" Steve told Catherine.

Catherine just nodded.

Steve kissed her forehead and said he loved her before going to the bedroom to get some rest.

Steve went to the bedroom and Catherine went after him a few minutes later.

"Steve, are you feeling anything? You don't usually sleep at this hour."

"I'm just a little sad. Come here, lie here with me."

Catherine lay down next to him and he put his arm around her shoulder. "Today I was thinking about my dad, my mom, Joe, Freddie and so many other people who are gone and it depressed me."

"I understand, Steve. Life changes overnight and catches us unprepared, leaves us at a loss," Catherine replied as she stroked his chest with her fingers.

"But I'm grateful to God that I have you, I have Kim. I hope Kim doesn't despise me like John did."

Catherine knew that he was thinking about the dead but that it all came down to what John did to him. He had told her that he had gone to John's house and John didn't even invite him in.

"Kim loves you, you are her hero," Catherine answered.

Steve smiled. "When we got back together we didn't think we were going to have a baby, did we? And she came to brighten our lives, to fill this house with her joy. She is also very important to Emilly. I will not stand it if she despises me someday, Catherine." Steve cried when he said that.

"Kim is not going to do this to you."

"I want you to give me Emilly's father's name. I'm not going to let him get close to this house. I might even endure his presence here if it were for Emilly's sake, if he had regretted leaving her, if he wanted to create an affective bond with his daughter. But as it is not the case, I will not let him hurt Emilly. "

"What are you going to do?" Catherine asked.

"I will investigate his life, and I am sure I will find something wrong. I will threaten to arrest him if he dares to think about showing up at our house," Steve replied.

"Thank you. Just the thought of seeing him again makes me sick," Catherine said.

"It's our family, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt our family. And I even include Joshua in our family, it doesn't matter if the family is a blood family or heart family." Steve sighed. "I can't do anything if John doesn't want to be a part of our family anymore."

"Do you want me to go and try to talk to John?" Catherine asked him.

"No. I don't want you to go, please."

"Okay," she replied.

"Do you think the girls will still be away from home for long?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, I asked Joshua to bring them home before it gets dark," Catherine replied.

Steve looked at the clock on the wall. "So I think we have at least half an hour. How long has it been since we've been home alone?"

"I don't even remember how long ago," Catherine replied.

Steve got up and locked the door. "Then let's enjoy it."

"Are you feeling better already?" She asked.

"You always make me feel better. And today, since we are alone, I want my Catherine who can be "pretty loud".

"Yes!" She answered.

An hour later, Joshua took the girls home. Catherine and Steve came down when they heard their voice.

Kim ran to Steve. "Hi, Daddy! I went for a walk with Emilly and Joshua."

Steve picked her up. "And was the walk good, my love?"

"It was good, Daddy. I brought you and Mommy a candy."

"Great," Steve replied and kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Hey, Joshua," Steve greeted him.

"Hello, Mr. McGarrett," Joshua replied.

A few minutes later, Joshua said goodbye to Emilly, Catherine, Kim, and Steve, and left.

"Emilly, we want to talk to you," Steve told her.

"Did I do anything wrong, Dad?" Emilly asked.

"No, my dear. Let's sit at the table," Catherine replied.

They sat down and Catherine explained to Emilly that her biological father had called, and that he accused Catherine of stealing money from Emilly and that he wanted a part of the prize she had won. "I never used your money for anything, Emilly. It's all invested."

"I know that, mom. I totally trust you. Can he demand my money?" Emilly asked.

"Of course not, Emilly. You are no longer a child, and besides, you gave your mother a power of attorney to settle everything for you," Steve replied.

"I don't want to meet him, mom. After so many years all he wants is my money. He must think I have a lot of money and that's not true. Please don't make me meet him," Emilly asked Catherine.

"I would never force you to do that, daughter," Catherine replied.

Emilly held out her hand to Steve and he took her hand. "I only have one father and that father is you."

"Thank you, daughter," Steve replied to her.

Kim, who was still on Steve's lap, kissed him on the cheek. "I also only have one father."

At John's apartment ...

"John, I have something to tell you," Natalie said.

"And what is it?" John asked.

"I'm pregnant," Natalie told him.

John was surprised, but smiled. "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"I don't want this child," she replied.


	25. Chapter 25

Five and a half months later ...

The team was gathered around the smart table when Kim into headquarters happy and bouncy ,and Steve came in after her.

"Hello! Good morning," she said to everyone.

"Good morning, madam," Lou replied and smiled.

"How cute," Tani said.

"Is today children's day at work? Danny asked.

"Today is my daughter's day at work because Catherine is in court for an audience with Emilly's father. He's suing Catherine, isn't that ridiculous?" Steve said. He was outraged.

"So you brought Kimberly here because if you accompanied Catherine to court, you would want to punch her ex-husband in the face," Danny concluded.

"That's it," Steve agreed.

In court, the judge asked Emilly if she felt financially exploited by Catherine.

"Of course not. I totally trust my mother, she would never take anything from me. Since I was born she has only given me the best of her, and never asked for anything in return. She has always given me love, care, understanding and support. She always protected me, stimulated me and taught me to live the best way with my disability. My mother loves me unconditionally while my biological father always ignored me. "

"And why do you think he is accusing your mother of enjoying the fruit of your labor?"

"Because he thinks I have a lot of money, but I don't have. I know exactly what I have and I know it's not much. He never gave me anything and now he wants to take what little I have," Emilly replied as if her father wasn't there, and she shed not a single tear, while Catherine was more emotional.

"Mom, don't cry. He doesn't deserve even a tear from you," Emilly told Catherine.

"And as for you, Dad, you're just going to have forgiveness from me. I forgive you for all the bad things you did to me, but that's all you're going to get from me."

After leaving the court with Emilly and getting into the car, Catherine was thoughtful with her hands on the steering wheel.

"Is there a problem with the car, mom?" Emilly asked.

"No, daughter. I was just thinking. Did you really forgive your father?"

"Yes. If I didn't forgive him, that bad feeling would hurt me. I forgave him, I just don't want to live with him. My dad is Steve."

""That is why I am proud of you, my love. Shall we go to headquarters to get your sister?" Catherine told Emilly.

"Mom, I want to tell you something before we go to get Kim."

"What, daughter?"

"Joshua proposed to me."

"Really, daughter?" Catherine was surprised at his speed. They had only been dating for just over six months. "You're not pregnant, are you?" Catherine asked.

"No! Nothing ever happened between him and me, mom."

"And what did you answer him for?" Catherine wanted to know.

"I haven't answered yet. I want to say yes, but I'm afraid. I don't want to be away from you, Kim and Steve, and I'm afraid that Joshua will leave me later."

"Emilly, we will never be away from you. And as for the fear of him leaving you in the future, we would never do anything in life if we were guided by fear."

Emilly was thoughtful. "If he leaves me, can I back home?"

"Of course, Emilly. My home will always be your home. But don't think so. You must think it will be all right," Catherine told her.

"Joshua lives a long way away. Do you think my money can buy a house near our home?" Emilly asked.

Catherine smiled. "You told the judge that you knew exactly how much you had."

Emilly laughed too. "You know I was lying."

"I need to research the prices, check if there are any houses for sale nearby. I will do that, daughter."

"Thanks Mom."

Catherine and Emilly went to the headquarters and found Kim and Steve in the office. Kim was lying on the couch while Steve told her a story.

Catherine knocked twice on the door and entered. "Hello!"

"Hi mommy!" Kim stood up quickly and held out her arms for Catherine to pick her up.

Catherine smiled and picked her up. "Did you have fun with Dad?"

"Yes," Kim replied.

"So, Emilly, how was it?" Steve asked.

"We will have another hearing, Dad. But the lawyer said that he has no chance to take anything from me," Emilly replied.

"Great, Emilly," Steve replied.

"Are you going to have lunch with us?" Catherine asked.

"No, Cath. The team is on the street and they are in need of help. Now that you are here, I need to go help them."

"Okay. See you later," she replied.

Steve kissed Emilly and Kim on the forehead and kissed Catherine. "I love you, girls in my life."

At the end of the day, Steve returned to headquarters and was surprised to see John sitting on the couch in his office.

"John?" Steve said as he opened the door.

"Hey, dad."

"Some problem?" Steve asked. He hadn't seen John since the day John snubbed him and didn't invite him into his house.

"I came here to tell you that you are a grandfather."

"Really? But that's good news. Why does it look like you cried?" Steve asked.

"Because he was born very premature and the doctors think he is not going to survive," John replied.

"Premature how much?" Steve asked.

"Six months. Natalie never wanted him. She abandoned him in the hospital and gave him up for adoption without even consulting me. But of course I won't let that happen."

"So it's a boy," Steve said.

"Yes. I just registered him and I named him Brian."

"Brian," Steve said like he was thinking out loud.

"I came here because I need you, Dad. I can't go through this alone. I can't do it."

Steve motioned for him to get up. John got up and Steve hugged him. "Let's take care of Brian, son. He's Ohana, and we don't leave anyone behind."

PS: Thank you for your review.


	26. Chapter 26

John also hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Dad. I asked my mom for help, but she wasn't interested in helping me, and she wasn't even interested in Brian. She said he won't survive."

"She is neither God nor a doctor," Steve replied.

"I don't know what to do, Dad. I didn't work this week, but I need to get back to work. Now it's not just me, I have a son to support."

"You know that I can't make any decisions alone. I need to talk to Catherine, we're a couple, and we don't make any decisions without consulting each other.

"I know, dad." John replied. That was the part that worried him. He thought Catherine hated him, but he also knew that if she hated him, she would be right. "Catherine hates me," he said to Steve.

"Don't be ridiculous, John. She doesn't hate you because she's a wonderful person and doesn't hold a grudge in her heart. She may be hurt by you, after all you mistreated her daughters. But hate is not part of who she is," Steve replied.

"Can you talk to her?" John asked.

"No. You are now going to talk to her and be humble and apologize," Steve said.

"Okay," John replied.

Catherine was sitting at the table in Steve's home office. She was checking her investments and doing some math while Emilly and Kim were in the room. Kim was describing a cartoon for Emilly.

During the break, Kim went to Catherine to place an order. "Mom, Emilly said my birthday is coming. Can I have a birthday party?"

Catherine touched Kim's face affectionately. "Yes, my love, it's been five years since you arrived bringing joy to Mommy's life. I'm going to talk to your dad about the party. Okay?"

"Ok, mommy. I love you"

"Love you too." Catherine kissed Kim on the cheek and she returned to Emilly.

"Wedding, birthday party, it looks like I'm going to be very busy in the next few months. I need to talk to Steve about all of this," Catherine thought.

She was surprised when she saw John enter the house with Steve.

"John!" Kim said and ran over to him. John picked her up and hugged her. "Hello, Kim."

Catherine was apprehensive, but then relieved when he didn't reject his sister's embrace.

"Emilly," John said to get her attention.

"Hi John," Emilly replied.

John put Kim on the floor and she went back to Emilly. He looked in Catherine's direction, but avoided looking her in the eye. "Hi, Catherine."

"Hi, John," She replied and looked at the laptop again.

"Cath, can we talk?" Steve asked her.

"What happened?" she asked.

Let's sit outside, "Steve asked.

"Okay," she replied and stood up. "Emilly, we're outside," Catherine said to her daughter.

"Okay, mom. I take care of Kim," Emilly replied.

Catherine, Steve and John and sat at the table outside to talk. "What bullshit did you do now, John?" Catherine asked.

John started to cry and didn't respond.

"It's not bullshit, Catherine. It's a child," Steve replied.

"How so?" she asked.

"John has a son. He was born premature, was abandoned by his mother and is in the hospital. The doctors don't have much hope, but we can't abandon him, Cath."

"How long was the pregnancy, John?" Catherine asked.

"Almost six months, were missing two or three days," John replied.

"Six months ...," she repeated thoughtfully.

John kept his eyes down and she complained. "Look at me while I'm talking to you!"

John looked at her and she felt sorry for him, but she couldn't help saying what he needed to hear. "Six months, and you didn't think to come here, or at least call your father and say he was going to be a grandfather? Do you think he deserves so much contempt? But the world goes around, my dear, and today you need of him," Catherine told John and was extremely irritated.

"Cath ...," Steve tried to calm her down.

"Don't come to defend him, Steve, because what he did has no defense!" Catherine stood up and turned away from Steve and John, and looked out to sea while processing everything that was going on.

John stood up too. "You're right, Catherine, I have no arguments because I know I was wrong, but Brian is not to blame for anything. I ask your forgiveness, but if you can't forgive me, help me for him."

Catherine took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "Is his name Brian?"

"Yes," John replied.

"Is his mother Natalie?" Catherine asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," John replied, showing his regret for being involved with her.

"And what do you want from me, John?" Catherine asked.

"I have no way of going to the hospital to stay with him during the week, Catherine. Now, more than ever, I need to work. I need to support him, I will have to pay the hospital, and I don't want him to stay there. alone as if he had no family, I don't want him to feel unwanted, "John told her.

Catherine thought long before answering.

"I want custody of him," Catherine replied.

John didn't answer.

"I want you to give Brian custody to me and your dad."

"Okay. I know you will never forbid me to see him," John replied.

"Of course not," Catherine replied.

"We can do this tomorrow then," John told her.

"Okay," Catherine replied.

John hugged her. "Thank you, Catherine. I know there is no one better than you to look after him."

Catherine hugged him too. "Your mom will be jealous that I would raise her grandson," Catherine told him.

"She don't care about him," John replied.

"And I'm not done yet. You are going to buy his milk, diapers, clothes, you will pay for health insurance, school and you will come here every day to see him. You will be his Father!"

"Ok, Catherine," John replied.

John also hugged Steve. "Forgive me, dad."

"I forgive you, John. But don't go back to having a relationship with that woman. She changed you and went for the worse," Steve told him.

"I left her the day she left my son," John replied.

"Okay. You'll find a good girl," Steve told him.

"I'm not interested in that right now, dad. Now I just want to think about Brian."

After John left, Catherine and Steve told Emilly and Kim everything.

"Wow!" Emilly said and Kim followed suit.

"You will be Aunt Emilly and Aunt Kim," Steve told the girls.

"This is going to be cool, isn't it, Kim?" Emilly said. She felt that Kim was a little jealous of the baby.

"I don't know, Emilly! He's not going to sleep in my bed!" Kim said and crossed his arms.

"Of course not, daughter. He's going to have his crib," Steve replied.

Steve, it's not just that. We have more news: Joshua proposed to Emilly and Kim wants a 5th birthday party, "Catherine said.

"Oh really?" Steve asked surprised by the marriage proposal.

"Yes," Catherine replied.

"But Joshua and I can wait a while, Mom. He'll understand," Emilly said.

"I hope so, daughter. I will need you to take care of your sister while I am in the hospital. But I will only be going after lunch so as not to disrupt your training," Catherine told Emilly.

"Thanks Mom."

Catherine took her hand. "I'm the one who should thank you, daughter. I thank you for helping me, for being understanding, for being my friend. And I promise you that you will be the most beautiful bride Hawaii has ever seen."

Steve seized the moment and took Catherine's hand. "I also want to thank you, Cath. You know you could have said no. I would be sad but I would respect your decision. But I knew you wouldn't let me down," Steve raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"We are a family, aren't we? We would never leave Brian behind," Catherine replied.

Catherine and Steve only managed to visit the baby two days later. Steve saw him in the incubator and couldn't take it. "Cath ... I can't."

"Go home, and come and pick me up at seven at night. I'll stay here with him," Catherine told Steve.

"I'm sorry. He's so small, and I ..." Steve was speaking and Catherine interrupted him.

"It's okay, go home," Catherine told him.

Steve left and Catherine sat in the chair next to the incubator. She stroked Brian's small head very lightly. "Hi, Brian. Grandma is here. You are not alone, my love. We will take care of you and soon Grandpa and I will take you home. Aunt Kim and Aunt Emilly want to meet you, dear." Catherine was thrilled and wiped away a few tears.

A nurse came over and touched Catherine's shoulder. "I'm glad you're talking to him. He needs to feel loved."

Catherine looked at her and nodded.

"We are doing the best for him. I promised his father that I would take good care of him," the nurse said.

"So you met John," Catherine told her.

"Yes, he comes here and just cries. I told him that he needed to talk to his son."

The nurse approached the incubator. "Did you see it, Brian? Besides a beautiful dad, you also have a beautiful grandma. Lucky boy, huh?"

She then looked at Catherine. " I'll be here if you need anything," she said and pointed to a counter.

Catherine smiled and looked at her identification badge. She was young, beautiful and friendly. "Thank you so much, Hannah. I feel like we'll be good friends. "


	27. Chapter 27

One month later...

Kim posed smiling behind the cake table with Catherine and Steve beside her while the photographer immortalized the celebration of her five years.

"Are you enjoying your party, my love?" Catherine asked Kim.

"Yes, Mommy! I'm really enjoying it! I want to take a picture with Emilly and Joshua."

"I'm going to call them," Catherine told her.

"Let me call," Steve said and went over to the table where Joshua and Emilly were. Steve noticed that Joshua was dozing on the chair.

"Joshua!" Steve called him and Joshua got a fright and so did Emilly.

"What is it, dad?" Emilly asked.

"Joshua was sleeping," Steve replied to Emilly. "Are you finding the party boring?" Steve asked Joshua.

"No, Mr. McGarrett! The party is great, Kim is happy, I'm just very tired," Joshua replied.

"We'll talk about this later," Steve said to Joshua. Since Emilly had told Joshua that she didn't want to live away from her family after the wedding, Joshua was getting a lot of extra work to get money to rent a house near Steve and Catherine. He didn't have any more days off and he didn't look well. This was worrying Steve.

"Kim is calling you two at the cake table. The photographer is waiting," Steve told them.

"We're going," Joshua stood up and took Emilly's hand to help her up.

Steve approached the table where the team was meeting and sat with them.

"Next year we're going to have two parties, aren't we? Your daughter's party and your grandson's party. I love cake," Renee told Steve.

"It's true, Renee," Steve replied.

"I'm the one who knows what it's like to go to a child's party without having small children and Renee waiting for the cake to be served. It's embarrassing," Lou said.

"Let Renee have fun, Lou," Steve replied.

"Glad I got Charlie," Danny replied.

" And I'm glad Junior and I are "the kids", isn't that what you call us?" Tani said.

Steve smiled. "Yes, Tani."

"Catherine told me that the baby is getting better," Renee told Steve.

"Yes, he is doing well. John stayed with him at the hospital today because of Kim's party, but Catherine goes there every day. She has already become attached to Brian," Steve replied.

Catherine saw John arrive at the party with Hannah.

"Hi, Catherine," Hannah hugged her.

"Welcome, Hannah. How was my little boy today?" Catherine asked.

"He clearly missed you, he mumbled a lot today. Where's your daughter? I have a gift for her," Hannah told Catherine.

"She's being photographed next the cake table," Catherine replied and then spoke to John. "Take Hannah to meet your sister and take a picture with her."

"Okay, Catherine."

John took Hannah's hand and led her to Kim.

"John with Hannah, Oh my God!" Catherine thought.

The party went on normally, Kim was very happy when she blew out the candle on the cake and everyone sang "Happy birthday to you".

After the guests left, Steve put the gifts Kim won in the car, and Catherine called Hannah before John took her away.

"Hannah, be careful with John. Don't let him hurt your heart, because he usually does," Catherine told her.

"Don't worry about me, Catherine. We're just getting to know each other, we're not dating yet," Hannah replied.

"Okay. I just wanted to let you know," Catherine replied.

Joshua was saying goodbye to Emilly. "Bye, Em. See you tomorrow." Joshua kissed her softly.

"Get in the car, Joshua," Steve told him.

"You don't have to take me home, Mr. McGarrett. I live on the other side of the island. Your home is the opposite direction," Joshua replied.

"I know very well where you live. You can sleep over at home today, John's room is vacant. Tomorrow we will have a conversation," Steve replied.

Catherine put Kim in the car. The girl was still euphoric. "Mommy, I got a lot of gifts," she said as she opened both arms.

"It's true, my love. I don't know where we will put so many gifts. We need to have a place of the toys in the house."

Joshua helped Emilly into the car and then sat down next to her. Catherine sat next to Steve and he was about to leave the car when John called him and took something from the car.

"Dad, wait. Brian's diapers," John said showing Steve the diaper packs.

"Give it to me, John," Catherine asked.

John handed her the diapers and said that she didn't need to go to the hospital the next day because he would be staying with Brian, since it would be Sunday and she was very tired.

"Are you going for sure?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, I will," John replied.

"Okay. Don't let me down," Catherine said.

John just nodded and left.

"Let's go home," Catherine said to Steve as she put her hand on his shoulder.

When they got home, Joshua wished everyone good night and went to the room that had been John's and soon fell asleep. Emilly went to her room and Kim wanted to open all gifts with her mother.

"Look at this, mom!"

"A beautiful doll, daughter!" Catherine replied.

"Why don't you two do it tomorrow? Your mom is tired, daughter," Steve told Kim.

"It's okay, Steve," Catherine told him. She felt a little guilty about spending several hours in the hospital every day while Kim stays at home with her sister.

After opening all the presents, Kim finally fell asleep and Catherine was able to rest too.

"Steve, I need a foot massage," Catherine told him.

"Okay. Give me your feet here," he said and sat on the edge of the bed.

Catherine stretched out her leg and looked at the ceiling while Steve did the massage.

"Thinking about what?" Steve asked.

"Nothing. Right now, I'm trying to keep my head empty. I need this. I've been worried about a lot of things and it's not doing me any good; it's not doing you any good too, isn't it? How many days have we not dated? I don't even know anymore."

Steve smiled. "I know exactly how many days."

"Are you counting? Oh, my God! So it's really many days," Catherine told him.

"Yes, it is many days," he replied.

"Aww, come here," Catherine told him and he stood up excitedly taking off his shirt.

Catherine smiled and he threw himself on the bed and was kissing her with intensity.

"Steve, we can't," she said.

"Why?" he asked disappointed.

"Joshua is sleeping in the next room," she replied.

"Joshua is so tired that he wouldn't hear if an elephant screamed in his ear."

"Do you think it?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, I think. Come here!"

PS: Thank you for your review.


	28. Chapter 28

Catherine woke up with a kiss from Steve on the neck. "Good Morning!"

"Good morning, Steve. Have you swam and returned?" she asked noticing that he was wet.

"Yes, I'm gone swin and I'm back. Did you know that we have new neighbors in the house on the left?"

"No, I didn't," she replied.

"They have two daughters and maybe the girls and Kim can be friends."

"Maybe," Catherine answered.

I'm going to take a shower," he kissed her cheek.

"I can smell the coffee," Catherine told him.

"Our almost son-in-law is making coffee," Steve replied.

"Really? He's so nice. I'm glad Emilly found him."

"Yes, me too. Emilly is setting the table and Kim is surrounded by toys on the living room floor. "

"Is it just me who's still in bed?" Catherine said.

"Yes, just you."

"Well, I slept little last night," she answered.

"I know," Steve smiled and went to the bathroom.

Half an hour later, the family was sitting at the table having breakfast.

"Joshua, I am concerned that you are working too hard. Look at your hands, they are full of bubbles," Steve said.

"I need to work, Mr. McGarrett."

"Not as a slave, Joshua," Steve answered.

Emilly took Joshua's hand. "I'm going to live in your apartment after we get married. I don't want you to keep doing this."

"I don't want you to be unhappy, Emilly. I'm not going to take you out of the house to be unhappy with me. So if you want to live nearby, I need to work harder," Joshua replied.

"I'm not a spoiled girl, Joshua. I know that we can't have everything we want," Emilly replied.

"Joshua, we can't be hypocrites. And when I say us, I'm talking about me and Catherine. The life of you two are not going to be easy, Emilly has special needs and that is a fact. She cannot cook without supervision, she can't do the house shopping alone, she'll need help with everything, especially when you two have children. Are you sure you are prepared for this? Are you sure you don't prefer an easier life? " Steve told Joshua and Catherine didn't understand, and was upset with him when Emilly started to cry.

"Steve ..." Catherine started to speak but Steve held up his hand asking her to wait.

"I know all of that, Mr. McGarrett. I love Emilly and I want to marry her. I don't prefer an easier life if that easier life doesn't include her," Joshua replied to Steve and hugged Emilly. "Don't cry, Emilly."

"Great, Joshua. That's what I needed to hear. I can't give you two a house, but we can renovate our garage and you two can have a big bedroom and a bathroom there, and you can use the rest of the home. You two will have your privacy and Emilly will be close to Catherine. I know the whole problem is this, mother and daughter don't want to be separated."

Steve looked at Catherine and held out his hand to her. She took his hand in approval.

"What about your dad's car? I know you love that car," Catherine told him.

"I am going to sell it to a collector, and I know it will be in good hands. My father is no longer here, but our family is," Steve replied to her.

"Thank you," Catherine replied.

"And what do you say, Joshua?" Steve asked.

"I accept if Emilly accepts," Joshua replied.

"I accept, Dad. Obrigada," Emilly replied.

"Joshua, I also want to be able to give you the opportunity that your parents could not give you. I will not ask you to contribute to the household expenses, but I want you to go back to school, so you will can give a better life to your family. You will not live in the garage for the rest of your life. "

"Okay, Mr. McGarett. Thank you," Joshua replied and was thrilled.

"Oh, no! Are you going to start crying?" Steve told Joshua.

Steve looked at Kim. "Daughter, can you teach Joshua how not to be a crybaby?"

Kim laughed. "Crybaby," she repeated.

"Let's go to the garage and see what we can do there," Steve told Joshua.

"Okay," Joshua said and stood up excitedly. "Come on, Emilly," he said taking her hand.

Emilly took his hand and stood up too.

Catherine stood up too. "What about us, daughter? Shall we stay here? Let's go to the garage too," Catherine said to Kim and picked her up.

Joshua helped Catherine prepare lunch and after lunch helped Emilly to clean up the kitchen. He kissed her cheek as she washed the dishes.

"I am very happy, Emilly."

Emilly hugged him with hands full of soap. "I'm happy, too, Joshua. I was very lucky to meet you."

"No, you're wrong. I was the lucky one," Joshua replied.

Steve entered the room and saw Catherine getting ready. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"I'm going to see Brian," she replied.

"But didn't John tell you that he was going today and that you could rest?"

"But my heart is asking me to go see him, Steve. And I will follow my heart," Catherine replied.

"Okay," Steve replied.

"You don't have to go, stay home and take care of Kim. I won't be long, I'll just be with him for a bit," Catherine replied.

"Okay. I'm going to organize the toys that Kim won. Our living room can't turn into a sea of toys," Steve said and kissed her lightly before she left.

Catherine arrived at the hospital and found John talking to the nurses while Brian was alone in the incubator. Catherine just looked at him with indignation. She wouldn't fight with him inside the hospital, but she was tired and sad about his irresponsibility.

"Hi, my love. Grandma came to see you," she said to Brian and he stretched out his little legs when he heard her voice. He missed her the day before.

John approached her and wanted to justify himself. "Catherine, I was just talking to them."

"You should be talking to your son."

"I already talked to him today," John replied.

"What about Hannah? Aren't you getting to know each other? Are you going to tell her that you were flirting with the others too?"

"I wasn't flirting with them, Catherine. You are judging me badly."

"Why do you think I'm judging you badly, John? Is it because with each passing day you disappoint me more?" She replied to John and then only looked to Brian.

"Are you going to stay here? I have a date with Hannah. I asked her out to dinner," John told her.

"I'm going to stay here with him. You and nothing here is the same thing," Catherine replied.

John kissed her cheek. "Love you too."

"Are you making fun of me?" Catherine asked.

"No. I love you. Who doesn't love you?" John replied and left.


	29. Chapter 29

Two years have passed and in these two years a lot has happened:

Catherine won the lawsuit that Emilly's father filed against her and he never came again, proving that he had never really cared for his daughter.

Emilly and Joshua got married and Catherine kept her promise that Emilly would be the most beautiful bride Hawaii had ever seen and Steve took Emilly down to the altar. Joshua went back to school and started his own service company with Steve's help. And now Emilly and Joshua were expecting a little girl who was about to be born.

Kim went to school and the first few days were difficult. Catherine had a lot of patience with her until she got used to the new routine. She was now seven years old and was still Emilly's inseparable sister.

Brian was two years old and practically the son of Steve and Catherine. John took him to his house on alternate weekends, but he always had to bring him back at bedtime because Brian was so attached to Catherine and Steve.

John married Hannah and stopped giving concerns to his father. He was more responsible and fulfilled his role as a father without taking Brian away from Steve and Catherine.

Steve was lying on the couch when Joshua came home.

"Hello, Mr. McGarrett. Isn't Emilly here? Did she go to the hospital?"

"No, Joshua. Do you think I would be lying here calmly if Emilly had gone to the hospital? She, Catherine and Kim are in the beauty parlor."

"And Brian?" Joshua asked.

"Brian is at his dad's," Steve replied.

"Do you think he will sleep there this time or will he want to come home?"

"I'm pretty sure he's going to want to come home. I wanted to go out with Catherine today and find my team so we can talk, have some fun. We haven't done that in a long time. I hope Brian stays at John's home. "

"Emilly and I can have Kim, and Brian too if he comes back," Joshua told Steve.

"I'm going to wait for her to arrive so we can decide together, Joshua. Thank you."

"Okay, Mr. McGarrett. When Emilly arrives can you tell her that I'm in the bedroom?"

"Sure, Joshua. I will say."

Some time later, Catherine and the girls arrived home.

Kim went to Steve who was still lying on the couch. "Daddy, look at my nails!"

Steve took her hand and looked. "It looks very beautiful, daughter. I liked that light pink."

"What about my hair?" Kim asked.

"You look wonderful!" Steve replied.

"Thank you Dad." Kim replied and then went to her room.

"You look very pretty, too, Emilly," Steve said.

Emilly put her hand on her hips and made a grimace of pain before answering Steve. "Thanks Dad."

"Joshua has arrived and gone to your bedroom," Steve told her.

"I'm going there too and I'm going to lie down for a while. Thank you, Dad."

"You're welcome, daughter."

Emilly left and Catherine approached Steve. "I'm sure the baby is born until the day after tomorrow, at the most."

"I also think there is very little left. And by the way, you are the most beautiful, young and charming grandma on this island." Steve kissed her slowly, in love as at first.

"I thought we could go out with the team today. Joshua said he takes care of Kim and Brian," Steve told her.

"I don't know, Steve. Emilly is nervous, I don't know if it's a good idea," Catherine replied. She saw that he was disappointed. He was working a lot lately and deserved to have some fun. "You can go if you want."

"Without you I don't care to go," he replied.

"Okay. I'm going to ask Emilly."

Catherine went to Emilly and Joshua's room and asked Emilly if the children would not disturb her.

"No, Mom. You can go. We order pizza and watch a movie. Children know how to behave," Emilly replied.

"Thank you daughter."

In the evening, Catherine and Steve were ready to leave when John and Hannah arrived bringing Brian.

"Grandma, I'm here!" Brian shouted when he entered the house.

"Hey, my boy!" Catherine said as she went down the stairs.

Brian smiled at her. "I'm here," he repeated.

Catherine picked him up and kissed his cheek while he was smiling.

"See? No one can compete with Grandma," Hannah told John.

"You promised me you would sleep at your dad's today," Catherine said to Brian.

"No, Grandma."

"You did promise me," Catherine replied.

Brian shook his head saying no.

"Grandpa and I are going out and you're staying with Uncle Joshua and Aunt Emilly. Obey them, okay?"

"Ok. But are you coming back?" Brian asked.

"Yes, we will go back."

Emilly and Joshua arrived in the room to be with the children and Hannah hugged Emilly. "Wow, Emilly! It's almost time."

"Yes, Hannah. It's almost time for Anne to arrive."

"You are anxious, right?" Hannah told Emilly.

Emilly smiled. "Yes, me and Joshua are looking forward to having her in our arms."

Steve came down the stairs with Kim and he was very handsome.

"Wow! Such elegance!" John told Steve.

Steve put his arm around Catherine's shoulder. "I'm going out with this wonderful woman here. Do you think I would be poorly dressed?"

Catherine smiled. "Can we go, sailor?"

"We can go, my love."

Catherine put Brian on the floor, kissed Kim on the forehead, and told Joshua and Emilly to call her if something happened.

"John, Hannah, I'm sorry that Brian hasn't been there again. In 15 days we will try again."

"Okay, Catherine," John replied.

"Bye family," Steve said and left with Catherine.

"Come on, Hannah?" John told her.

"Why don't you stay? We're going to order pizza," Joshua told John.

John thought for a few seconds before answering. "Ok. But let's order six giant

pizzas right away because I'm really hungry."

"Pizza! Give me five, Brian! Kim showed the palm open to boy and he answered her.

"Will you help me get the plates, Hannah?" Emilly said.

"Of course, Emilly."

Some time later, Steve and Catherine arrived at the meeting place with the team.

"Good night people!" Catherine told everyone.

"Good night. Have you ordered anything to eat yet?" Steve asked.

"We, the girls, ask for it. They, the men, only think about drinking," Renee replied.

"I'm just eating today. No alcohol for me. My granddaughter will be born any minute and I want to be sober," Catherine said.

"I look at you and I still can't believe you're a grandmother," Danny said to Catherine.

"It's true," Renee agreed.

"What about me? I'm also a young grandfather," Steve replied.

"With that white beard? You look more like Santa Claus," Danny replied.

"Are you going to let him say that, boss?" Tani replied.

"I also want to be a grandfather, but it is difficult," Lou said.

"My daughter has to study!" Danny told Lou.

"Guys, we didn't come here to fight," Junior told them.

"And who's fighting, man?" Lou asked and they laughed.


	30. Chapter 30

Steve and Catherine came home and found John and Hannah there with Joshua and Emilly. They were happy to see that the disagreements between Joshua and John were overcome.

"Hey, family!" Steve noticed the pizza wrappers on the table. "Six?"

"We are six people, Dad. In fact, 7. Emilly eats for two," John replied.

"Don't blame me, John. I ate little," Emilly replied.

"I also ate very little. John and Joshua who overreacted. Brian and Kim were also overreacting and I contained them," Hannah said.

Don't be a snitcher, Aunt Hannah!" Kim said.

"Daughter! Don't talk to Hannah like that!" Catherine complained to Kim.

"I'm sorry mom."

"Apologize to Hannah," Catherine ordered.

Kim obeyed Catherine. "Sorry, Aunt Hannah."

"It's okay, Kim," Hannah replied.

"Grandma, I didn't eat much," Brian said to Catherine.

"And why am I seeing your big belly?" Steve told Brian.

"I don't know, grandpa!" Brian answered and everyone laughed.

"Come on Kim and Brian. It's time to go to bed. Say good night to everyone," Catherine told the children.

"Good night," Kim and Brian said.

"And my kiss, Brian?" John told the boy.

Brian went to his father and kissed his cheek.

"I'm leaving, okay? See you tomorrow, son. I love you," John said to Brian.

"I love you too, daddy," Brian replied.

"And my kiss?" Hannah told Brian.

Brian also kissed Hannah's cheek. "Bye, Aunt Hannah."

"Bye, dear."

Brian went up with Catherine and Kim and Catherine put them to bed. They slept fast and Catherine then went back to the living room. John and Hannah left and Joshua and Emilly also got up to go to their room.

"Good night, mom and dad," Emilly said.

"Good night, Emilly," Steve replied.

"Good night, daughter. You and Joshua already know: whatever you feel, call me," Catherine told Emilly.

"Ok, mom."

After Emilly and Joshua left, Catherine looked sad at the messy, toy-filled living room. "They didn't even bother to store the glass."

"Leave it there, tomorrow I'll clear it. Let's rest," Steve took her by the hand and led her into the bedroom.

The next morning, Steve scolded Brian and told the boy to put all his toys in the toy chest. "Your grandmother is not obliged to keep your toys, and when you go play I don't want you to take more than three toys out of the toy chest."

Catherine was heartbroken that Steve was scolding Brian. She looked at Steve and he motioned for her to say nothing.

"Okay, Grandpa. I'm going to put it all together," Brian replied to Steve.

Catherine sat on the couch while Brian gathered everything. After he put everything in the toy chest, he climbed on her lap. "Sorry, Grandma," he asked.

Catherine hugged him and kissed his face. "You did what Grandpa asked, so it's okay."

Brian also kissed her cheek and Catherine smiled. "Grandma loves you very much."

"I love you, too, Grandma."

"Go wake up Kim for breakfast, my love?" Catherine told Brian.

"Okay," he said and got off her lap. Brian went up the stairs and went to wake Kim.

Catherine let a few tears flow.

"Cath, I'm just disciplining him," Steve told her.

"I know, but my heart hurts when you fight with him. He has been through so much in this life, has struggled so much to survive and has a mother who never cared about him. I think of the day when he starts asking himself why not has a mother."

"You are his mother," Steve replied.

A few minutes later, Brian returned with Kim by the hand. "I brought Kim, grandma."

Catherine smiled at him. "Thank you love."

"Good morning, mom," Kim hugged Catherine.

"Good morning, honey. Did you sleep well?" Catherine asked and kissed her daughter's face.

"Yes. I want breakfast."

"Let's go to the kitchen then, daughter. Brian too," Catherine said to the children.

"What about father's good morning?" Steve asked Kim.

"Good morning, Dad," Kim said and hugged him.

Steve hugged her too. "Good morning, daughter."

Brian was looking to Steve and kim, and Steve took pity on him. "What about grandpa's hug?" Steve opened his arms to the boy.

Brian went to him and Steve picked him up.

Steve and Catherine were having breakfast with the children when Joshua ran into the house. "Emilly is feeling sick!"

"Oh, my God! Anne is coming!" Catherine got up from the chair and went to Emilly's room in the old garage.

"Daughter, what are you feeling?"

"Pain, mom."

Joshua came into the room and Catherine told him to help Emilly get dressed, and then to take the bag with the baby's clothes and Emilly's clothes.

"I'm going to change clothes and I'll be right back," Catherine told Emilly.

"Don't delay, mom."

"I won't be long, daughter," Catherine replied and ran home.

"Steve, do you take care of Kim and Brian?" Catherine asked him.

"Sure, Cath. Go easy," Steve replied. "I think I'll leave them with Danny later so I can go to the hospital to meet my granddaughter."

"Thank you, love," she replied to him.

"Mommy, can I go too?" Kim asked.

"No, dear. Children can't go," Catherine replied as she went up the stairs.

Catherine arrived with Emilly and Joshua at the hospital and Emilly was soon seen by the doctor and taken to the delivery room. Joshua accompanied her and she wanted Catherine to go too.

"No, daughter. Your husband will accompany you and I will wait outside. I will pray for you and everything will be fine. Soon Anne will be in your arms." Catherine kissed the daughter on the forehead before Emilly was taken to the delivery room.

"Take care of her, Joshua," Catherine said to her son-in-law.

Joshua just nodded. He was just as nervous as Emilly.

Steve arrived at the hospital two hours later. "So, Cath?"

"Nothing yet, Steve."

"I was going to leave the kids with Danny, but John came home and took Brian and Kim out for ice cream."

"Good," Catherine replied. She was pacing the hospital corridor. "Emilly has been in there for two hours."

"Easy, you know it takes time," Steve told her.

"Yes, I know," Catherine said.

Fifteen minutes later, Catherine could hear Emilly's screams. "Oh, my God! I think Anne it's coming now."

Steve smiled and hugged her. "I never imagined that one day I would have such a big family."

Catherine smiled too. "Me neither, sailor."

We can have one more child," Steve told her.

Catherine laughed. "What? Are you crazy?"

"We can have a boy this time," Steve replied.

"We already have a boy! It's Brian!"

Steve laughed and passed his arm around her shoulder. "I'm just kidding, baby."


	31. Chapter 31

Half an hour later, Joshua came out of the delivery room as white as a sheet of paper.

"So, Joshua?" Catherine asked anxiously.

"Anne was born and everything is fine with Emilly," Joshua replied.

Steve smiled and hugged Joshua. "Congratulations, man. You are a father now!"

"Thank you, Mr. McGarrett. I almost passed out about three times, but I held on myself for Emilly."

"Great," Steve told him.

Catherine also hugged Joshua. "Congratulations, dear. And thank you for taking such good care of my daughter. And I'm sure you will be a great father to Anne."

"Thank you, Catherine," Joshua answered.

The nurse came out of the delivery room and was taking Anne to the nursery while Emilly was cared for by the doctor.

Catherine and Steve approached the nurse, they was eager to see the baby. "Please let me see my granddaughter," Catherine asked.

The nurse allowed and Catherine took Anne's small hand. "She is beautiful, perfect."

"She's really beautiful. She looks a little like Emilly, but she also looks like you," Steve told Joshua.

Joshua just smiled. He was proud to have a family with Emilly.

Some time later, Emilly was transferred to the hospital's room. Joshua, Catherine and Steve were waiting for her. The nurse helped her get off the stretcher and onto the bed.

"Are you okay, Em?" Joshua asked her.

"I'm fine, Josh. What about Anne? Isn't she here?" Emilly was apprehensive.

Catherine came over and took her hand. "She will come, Emilly. The nurses are taking care of her and then they are going to bring her for you."

"Hi, mom. Did you see her?"

"I saw her, daughter. She is beautiful and very cute," Catherine replied.

"She is going to join the Navy, as are Kim and Brian," Steve told Emilly.

"Wow! You have high plans for my daughter, dad," Emilly replied.

"I'm kidding, Emilly. She'll have whatever profession she wants. But Brian is going to be a sailor, I'm sure. He loves a ship."

Hannah came into the room to see Emilly. "Hi family!"

"Hello, Hannah," Catherine replied.

Hannah hugged Emilly. "I ran away from CTI to see the new mommy. And I also went to the nursery to see Anne. She is beautiful, Emilly. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Hannah," Emilly replied.

Hannah also hugged Joshua. "Congratulations, Joshua."

Joshua smiled. "Thank you."

Now it's your turn to grow the family, Hannah," Steve told her.

"John and I are thinking about it, but I don't think it's the time yet, Mr. McGarrett," Hannah replied.

"Why it's only Catherine to you and Joshua, and I am Mr.? Do you want to make me feel old? Well, know that I am very well, much better than many young people out there," Steve said and put his arm around Catherine's shoulder. "Isn't true, honey?" He asked Catherine.

"For sure," Catherine replied.

"Would you trade me for two of 25 years old?" Steve asked her.

"Never," Catherine replied and kissed him quickly.

"You two are very cute together. I have to go now," Hannah said and returned to her post at the hospital.

Emilly dozed off a bit and woke up when the nurse brought Anne to her. She sat on the bed and the nurse put Anne on her lap.

Emilly was thrilled when she felt Anne in her arms. Joshua put his arm around Emilly's shoulder and kissed her head. "It's our little princess, Emilly."

"Describes me her," Emilly asked and Joshua was moved and unable to speak. Catherine intervened. "Can I do this, daughter?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, mother. Please."

Catherine approached. "Put your hand gently on her head."

Emilly felt Anne's hair and smiled. "It's so soft. She has a lot of hair, right?"

"Yes, she has a lot of hair. They are reddish like your hair," Catherine said.

Emilly touched Anne's face and Joshua couldn't help but cry. Steve took him out of the room so that Emilly wouldn't realize he was crying.

"Stop it, Joshua," Steve told him.

"I wanted so badly that she could see Anne, Mr. McGarrett."

"She is happy, Joshua. She is seeing Anne in her own way. You will make her sad if she knows that you are crying."

"I'm sorry, Mr. McGarrett," Joshua asked.

"Go to the bathroom, wash that face and then go back to the bedroom," Steve said and Joshua did as he was told.

"She has a delicate nose, mom," Emilly said as she touched Anne's nose.

"Yes, she is all delicate, Emilly."

Catherine stroked Emilly's head. She also felt sad that Emilly couldn't see her daughter, but she couldn't show it.

"Mom, do you think she can see?" Emilly asked and feared Catherine's answer. "Be honest with me, please."

"I still don't know, Emilly. We have to wait for the doctor to do tests on her. But we will believe so, daughter."

Emilly just nodded and was holding Anne's little hand. "I'll be able to take good care of her, won't I, mom?"

"Of course, daughter. I have no doubt about that. You will be the best mother in the world for her."

Anne cried a little and Catherine thought she was hungry. "I think it's time to breastfeed, Emilly."

"Teach me how to do it, mom," Emilly asked.

"Of course dear." Catherine helped Emilly and then took several pictures of Emilly with Anne.

Joshua returned to the room with Steve and Catherine also took pictures of him with Emilly and Anne.

"I don't think she wants milk anymore, mom."

"So now put her to burp, like you did with Kim when you were a baby, remember?" Catherine replied.

"Okay," Emilly replied.

After she burps, Steve and I will take pictures with her.

Hours later, Emilly was already proud to change her daughter's diapers alone and was very happy. Catherine and Steve would leave and Joshua would stay with Emilly and Anne.

"Go get something to eat, Joshua, and when you get back, Steve and I will go," Catherine said to her son-in-law.

Joshua went to the diner and Steve went with him because he was also hungry. "Joshua, you're going back there and you're not leaving Emily's room for anything. Someone might want to take advantage of Emilly's situation and steal your daughter," Steve told him after they finished eating.

"I'm not leaving the room even for a minute, Mr. McGarrett, and I'm not going to sleep, either," Joshua replied.

"Great, Joshua," Steve replied.

After they returned to the hospital, Steve and Catherine went home. John had not yet returned with the children.

Catherine sat on the couch and Steve noticed that she was worried. "Hey, what is it?" He asked.

"I will only be at peace when Emilly is home with the baby."

"Joshua is not going to let anything happen to them, Cath. I trust him. If it were John, I would be in doubt, but not with Joshua. He assured me that he won't leave the room or sleep."

"I'm tense, I need a massage, sailor."

"Come here," Steve tugged at her and was massaging her back.

"Hmm, this massage is everything," she said.

"This massage also entitles you to several kisses on your neck," he replied.

"This is good, very good," Catherine was relaxing when the door opened and Kim and Brian came running in like a hurricane.

"Wow! What a scare!" Catherine told them.

Steve smiled. "This is our family, dear."


	32. Chapter 32

"Grandma, I went to the zoo!" Brian told Catherine.

"Again? It's the fourth time in two months that you went to the zoo," Catherine told him.

Kim laughed. "I think the animals already know Brian."

"He asked to go, what can I do?" John said.

"Well, going to the zoo is harmless. But there will be certain things that you will need to be able to say no to him," Steve told John.

"I know, Dad," John replied.

"Has Anne been born yet?" Kim asked.

"Yes, daughter. Anne was born and is well. Do you want to see her picture?" Catherine asked the children.

"Yes," Kim replied and Catherine showed her Anne's photo.

Kim smiled when he saw the photo. "She's so cute, mom."

Brian came over to see the photo too. "I want to see it, too, Grandma."

Catherine showed Brian the picture of Anne. He smiled but said nothing.

"Let me see, Catherine," John asked her.

Catherine handed John the phone and he saw the pictures of Anne and Emilly in the maternity ward. "She is really cute."

Steve noticed that John was a little strange when he saw Emilly's photo with Anne.

John handed Catherine's phone. "Well, I need to go now. I'm going home to get some rest and then I'm going to pick up Hannah at the hospital."

"Bye, John," Catherine replied.

John called Brian and gave him a kiss and a hug. "I'm already leaving, son. Do you want to go to sleep at my place today?"

"No, Dad. I'm staying here with Grandma and Grandpa," Brian replied.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, son."

John left and Steve accompanied him to the car.

"Why did you get weird when you saw the picture of Emilly with the baby?" Steve asked him.

John took a deep breath before answering. "It was just a little bit of nostalgia, Dad. You know I loved Emilly, but I was a coward. I didn't have the courage to live a life with her. I admire Joshua because he had the courage that I didn't have. I sincerely wish let them be a happy family. "

"Very mature of you to say that," Steve acknowledged.

"The only thing I got was to have a son rejected by his mother and who doesn't want to live with me," John told Steve and his face was sad.

"Brian is happy here, John. But maybe when he's a little older he will decide to go live with you."

"I will never force him to live with me and Hannah, dad. He will live where he wants, where he feels good. And I know that he loves you and Catherine more than he loves me. I just want my son to be happy."

Steve hugged John and John returned his father's hug. "I am proud of you, my son."

"Thanks, Dad. Maybe we can go fishing together next Saturday, just you and me," John told Steve.

"Of course, we can do this," Steve replied as John got into the car.

"Bye dad."

"Bye, John. Drive carefully."

Two days later, Emilly and Anne were discharged from the hospital and went home. Kim and Brian were excited about Anne's arrival.

Steve was working on a difficult kidnapping case and spent two days away from home. When he finally came home, he brought gifts for the children.

"The kidnapped man owns a toy store. He made sure I brought some toys for the kids," Steve told Catherine.

"A toy for me, grandpa?" Brian asked.

"Yes, son. I brought you a lion because I know you love lions," Steve said and handed a toy lion to Brian.

"What about me, Daddy?" Kim asked.

"I brought you a doll, daughter." Steve handed the doll to Kim, and then took a rag doll. "This one is from Anne," he said and handed the doll to Emillly.

"Thank you, Dad. You haven't forgotten about Anne," Emilly said.

"Of course not, I wouldn't forget my granddaughter. Steve replied.

"And I haven't forgotten about you, my love," Steve said to Catherine.

Catherine laughed. "Did you bring me a toy too?"

"Yes. I brought you a music box."

Catherine took the music box from his hand and opened it.

"Look, Mom! She's a ballerina," Kim said to Catherine.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, daughter? Catherine replied.

"Thank you, love," Catherine kissed Steve softly.

A week later...

Steve woke Catherine up in the middle of the night.

"Cath, I just received a call from the Navy. I need some clothes in the suitcase."

"A mission? After so many years on the reservation?" She asked.

"Yes," Steve replied.

"You don't know how long, do you?"

"You know I don't, Cath."

Catherine hugged him tightly. "I didn't want you to go. I don't know how to live without you anymore."

"Take care of our family, okay?" He asked.

"Okay," Catherine was thrilled and didn't want to release him from the hug.

"I need to get dressed, Cath."

Catherine released him and packed his bag while he showered and dressed.

"I'm ready," he said after a few minutes.

They hugged and Steve kissed her warmly. "I miss you already," he told her.

Catherine squeezed him tighter. "Me too."

"I need to go now, my love."

"You can't go without saying goodbye to the kids," Catherine told him.

Steve went to the bedroom and kissed Kim's forehead and then Brian's forehead.

"I'm not going to wake them up, I don't have the courage to say goodbye. Tell them I love them," Steve told Catherine.

"I will," Catherine told him.

"I'm glad I was able to go fishing with John last Saturday," Steve said.

Catherine hugged him again. "Take care Please."

"I love you so much," Steve told her.

"I love you very much too."

Catherine saw the love of her life leave without a date to return.


	33. Chapter 33

Seven months later ...

Catherine was sitting on the back porch of the house and was thoughtful. Steve hadn't called her in a month. He always managed to call her to find out how she was doing, and asked about his children, his grandchildren, Eddie, and his friends. But a month ago the calls stopped, and she was worried.

"Mommy, can you help me with my homework?" Kim asked. She had her notebook and school case in her hands.

"Sure, my love. But first go to Emilly's room to see how she and Anne are doing, please. I haven't seen Emilly today," Catherine said.

"Okay, mom." Kim put his school supplies on the table and went to Emilly's room.

Brian also appeared on the porch. "Grandma, I woke up."

"Good morning my love."

Brian climbed on her lap and sat down. Catherine hugged him and kissed his hair. "You look more and more like your grandfather, you know?"

"When's grandpa coming back?" Brian asked.

"I do not know darling."

Kim returned with Anne on her lap. "Mom, Emilly is fine. She asked you to stay with Anne while she takes a shower."

"Give her to me here," Catherine took Anne and smiled at her granddaughter. "Who's Grandma's little girl?" Anne smiled every time Catherine said that. She was with Anne sitting on one leg and Brian on the other, and helped Kim with her homework.

"Daddy always helped you with homework, right daughter?" Catherine told Kim.

"Yes, Mom. I miss him so much," Kim replied.

"We are all missing him, daughter."

"Me too," Brian said.

Kim's birthday was coming up and Catherine didn't know what she was going to do. If she was having a party, if she was taking her for a walk, she was still thinking about it.

"What do you want to do for your birthday, Kim?" Catherine asked the daughter.

"Nothing. I don't want anything if Dad isn't here," Kim replied.

"He wouldn't like you not to celebrate your birthday. So we can go out to eat, or we can go to the amusement park, or we can go to the cinema, you choose, dear."

Kim wasn't very excited. After Catherine, she was the one who missed him the most. "I will think, Mom."

Catherine's phone rang and she hoped it would be Steve, but it was John and Hannah on a video call. Catherine accepted the call and John and Hannah could see Brian and Anne too.

"Hi son!" John told Brian.

"Hi, Daddy," Brian replied.

Anne tried to take the phone from Catherine's hand and John and Hannah smiled. "She looks so beautiful," John said.

"Beautiful and stubborn," Catherine replied.

"Have you heard from my father, Catherine?" John asked.

"No, John. Nothing yet. I want my husband back so badly..."

"I know, Catherine, and I'm sure he is also looking forward to coming home. But I called to see Brian and we have news too."

"News? Is that what I'm thinking?" Catherine asked.

"Say it, Hannah," John said.

Hannah smiled. "I am five weeks pregnant."

Catherine smiled. "Did you hear that, Brian? You're going to have a little brother or a little sister."

Brian smiled. "A brother," he said.

"So, son, when your brother is born, will you move in with me, with Hannah and your brother?" John asked Brian.

"No. I live with grandma and grandpa," Brian replied.

"He's going to have time to think about it, John." Catherine said and then looked at Hannah. But it looks like you and Emilly agreed to be pregnant together, she is also five weeks pregnant and Joshua is so happy. "

"Really? How cool! I'm going to call her to exchange some ideas," Hannah replied.

"Do it, Hannah. I'm glad you and she are friends. Emilly never had many friends, and I'm sure your friendship is important to her.

"Mom, am I going to have four nephews and nieces?" Kim asked showing four fingers.

"Yes," Catherine replied and Kim pretended to pass out on the table. Everyone laughed.

"Bye, son. See you later. I love you," John told Brian.

"I love you too, Daddy. Do you bring chocolate?" Brian asked.

"Yes son."

In the evening, after John's visit, Catherine put Kim and Brian to sleep and then went to her room. She was slow to fall asleep because she was thinking about Steve. Some time later she fell asleep, but in the middle of the night she woke up with his call.

She couldn't believe it when she saw it was him.

"Steve? Oh, Steve! I was so worried!"

"Hi, my dear. I missed you so much," Steve said.

"I miss you too. I love you so much and I want to see you so badly," Catherine told him.

"Then open the front door. I'm here, my love."


	34. Chapter 34

"Really?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah. I'm here," he replied.

Catherine quickly got up from the bed. "I'm on my way, don't leave."

Steve laughed. "Where would I go, Cath?" But she had already tossed the phone on the bed and ran down the stairs.

Catherine opened the door and Steve had his arms open for her. Catherine threw herself into his arms and he hugged her tight.

"It was the most difficult seven months of my life," she told him.

"I can say the same, honey," Steve replied and kissed her long until they were out of breath.

"Come on, let's go in," she said, pulling him by the hand.

Steve bent down to pick up his backpack on the floor and went into the house. He looked around and saw Eddie sleeping in the corner of the room. "How's my boy doing?"

"He's fine. I took him to the vet last week for a checkup," Catherine replied.

"Great," Steve replied.

Catherine thought he was a little strange, but she didn't want to ask what the reason was. He had just come home and she didn't want to annoy him. "Children will love to hear that you are back."

"No, let them sleep, in a few hours it will be day and they will see me," Steve said.

"Okay," she replied.

"I need a shower." Steve kissed her forehead and went to the bathroom.

Steve turned on the shower, let the water fall on him and was thoughtful. He looked up and closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes, Catherine was looking at him and had a towel in her hands.

She put her hand over a scar on his chest. "What was this?"

"One shot, very close to the heart, and I was very ill," he replied.

"So that's why I haven't heard from you for a month?"

"Yes, I asked them not to tell you," he said.

"Steve, I was so worried, they had to have told me what happened."

"And you would be even more worried," he replied and pulled her under the shower, and hugged her. "I was so afraid of not seeing you again. I love you, Cath, don't be mad at me."

"But how are you now?"

"I'm fine now," Steve replied.

"Don't do this to me anymore, you have no right to hide things from me."

"I won't. I've been thinking and I'm going to ask for my retirement in the Navy, and I'll slow down my pace of work on the task force. I want to spend more time with you, with our daughter while she is still child, and with our grandchildren."

"That's good," Catherine told him.

" I was so afraid of not seeing Kim grow up and getting married, of not seeing Brian join the Navy, of not seeing Anne grow up and being proud of Emilly, I was afraid of not seeing John become a responsible householder. Anyway, I want to make the most of the time that is left of my life by your side, my love. I will not quit my job, but I want to slow down, do you understand me? "

"I understand, and I support you," she replied.

"I know I can count on your support at all times."

Catherine kissed him gently . "I have news: Emilly and Hannah are pregnant."

"Really? Both at the same time?"

Catherine smiled. "Yes. Soon this house will be so full of children that I think you will rather go to work."

"Thinking from that angle, I think so," Steve smiled.

"Kim missed you so much. She said she didn't want to celebrate her birthday if you weren't here."

"I also really missed my little princess," Steve replied and looked deeply at her. "Thank you for looking after our family while I was away."

"You're welcome, sailor.

Shall we go out under the shower? "Catherine asked.

"Come on. We have a lot to catch up on, don't we?"

Catherine smiled. "Yes, a lot!"

The next day, Kim woke up with a tickle on her foot. "Stop mom," she asked.

Steve tickled her foot again and she opened her eyes. "Dad!"

"Hey, princess."

Kim stood up and Steve picked her up and kissed her cheek. "How you grew up, daughter."

"I'm glad you're back, Dad. I'm really happy."

"I'm also happy to see you, dear," Steve replied.

"Let's wake up Brian," Kim told him.

Steve put Kim on the floor and tickled Brian's foot. "Champion, wake up!"

Brian jumped out of bed. "Grandpa!"

"Hey! Come and give Grandpa a hug," Steve told him.

Steve caught him, and he hugged Steve.

"You took so long to get back, grandpa."

"I know, my son. But I am here now."

"Lino wants to hug you too," Brian told Steve.

"Lino? Who is Lino?" Steve asked.

"Lino is the lion," Kim replied and took Brian's stuffed lion.

"It was you who gave me it, grandpa," Brian told Steve.

"It's true," Steve replied and hugged the lion. "Hello Lino."

Steve put Brian on the ground and handed the lion to him. "Now you two are going to brush your teeth and then we are going down for breakfast. I ordered a special breakfast."

"Wow!" The children celebrated.

Steve came down the stairs and soon Emilly came in pushing the stroller. "Good morning, mom," Emilly told Catherine.

"Good morning, daughter!" Catherine replied enthusiastically.

"Wow, how much enthusiasm!" Emilly smiled. "Hmm... You're here, right, dad?"

"Impossible to deceive you, right?" Steve hugged her. "I'm here, dear."

Emilly was thrilled. "I'm glad you're back, Dad."

"Thank you, daughter. And I already know that you are making the family grow."

"Yes," Emilly smiled.

"Congratulations, daughter."

"Thank you, dad."

Steve took Anne out of the baby carriage. "What about you, my love? You don't remember Grandpa. You look beautiful, Anne." Steve kissed her forehead and put her in the stroller again.

"What about Joshua?" Steve asked.

"He's already gone to work, Dad. He's going to love hearing that you're back," Anne replied.

"But he didn't even have breakfast," Steve said.

"It's Joshua being Joshua, dad," Emilly replied.

"I missed that crybaby too," Steve told Emilly and she laughed.

"What about the swimming competitions?" Steve asked her.

"Swimming now just in the sea, Dad. I don't want to compete anymore."

"Okay, daughter. If that's your decision, I respect it"

Eddie came into the house and jumped at Steve when he saw him. Steve took him and Hugged him. "Hey, buddy! Did you miss me? I missed you."

A few minutes later, Steve picked up the phone and called John. "Hey dude!"

"Hi, Dad! Where are you?" John asked.

"I'm home," Steve replied.

"Cool, Dad. I'm on my way to work, but I'll see you at night," John replied.

"Great, bring Hannah to have dinner with us," Steve replied.

"Okay. Good to have you back, Dad."

"Thank you. See you at night, son. And congratulations on the baby."

"Thank you, dad."

Then Steve called everyone on the team, starting with Danny and invited them over to his house for the night.

"Steve, it's a party? I'm not ready for that," Catherine said.

"No, Catherine. It's just a barbecue, and it's just our family and friends," Steve replied.

"So go buy things now, otherwise we won't have time to prepare everything," Catherine told him.

"Did you hear that, Emilly? She's already bossing me."

Emilly smiled. "She hasn't done this for seven months, Dad. So forgive."

At night, Catherine saw that Steve had invited more people than she expected. "Oh, my God."

Steve called John and Joshua and said they would both be at the barbecue. "But dad, we got home from work now," John complained.

"I don't care. I want you two to prepare the barbecue."

"I'm tired too, but it never hurts to please him, John. He spent so much time away from home," Joshua replied.

Steve picked Brian up and was talking to his friends.

"Do you see? I lost my son to my father," John said to Joshua as he put the steaks on the grill.

"Don't think in that way, John. I'm glad your father and Catherine exist, because I know that if something happens to me one day, Emilly and my children will be protected. They would never abandon them."

"This is true, Joshua. I agree on that."

"So, if Brian is happy living with them, what's the harm?" Joshua asked John.

"You're right. I'm just being selfish as usual," John replied.

Catherine was talking to Tani and Renee and had Anne on her lap.

"She's a pretty little redhead," Tani said of Anne.

Catherine smiled. "It's Grandma's little redhead. And she's going to get a little brother or sister."

"Really, Catherine?" Renee asked.

"Yes. I think it was not the time, because Anne is a baby yet, but who am I to halt my daughter's dreams."

"I understand what you mean, the responsibility is shared with you, right? I mean, you're practically going to have another baby to look after," Tani said to Catherine.

"Yes, it's true. Fifteen days ago, Anne fell out of bed and Emilly cried for three days in a row, feeling guilty for not being able to see. Imagine when the other baby is born?"

Renee put a hand on Catherine's shoulder. "That's it, my friend, you are a mother-grandmother."

"And Hannah and John are also going to have a baby," Catherine told them.

Tani and Renee laughed. "Oh my God!"

Brian wanted to get off Steve's lap and went over to John. "Daddy, will you give me meat?"

"You don't say hi to Daddy, you don't kiss Daddy, but you can ask for the meat," John told him.

"Come here, Daddy," Brian asked him to get down.

John bent down and Brian hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Now give me meat?"

"Okay," John got up and gave Brian a piece of meat.

A few minutes later, Brian came back. "Daddy, will you give me meat?"

"I already gave it to you, Brian. Now you have to wait," John replied.

"It's not for me, Dad. It's for Lino."

"The lion? I know ..." John replied and Joshua laughed.

John gave Brian another piece of meat. "Don't come back here anymore, huh?"

"This boy is very smart," Joshua said.

Steve told the team what had happened to him, how he had been shot.

"And you didn't tell us anything?" Danny was outraged.

"I didn't even say it to my wife, Danny. I didn't want you to worry."

"You're an idiot!" Danny complained.

"But it's okay now, right?" Junior asked.

"Yes, I'm fine now," Steve replied.

Lou hugged him. "This is great, man."

"Thanks, friends. I'm going to have a little chat with Duke and Kamekona and I'll be right back," Steve told them.

Some time later, Steve served the guests with the help of Joshua and Catherine.

Joshua put the barbecue on the plate for Emilly and gave it to her. "It's here, my love. Take care that Anne doesn't eat the barbecue."

Hannah motioned to him saying she was looking and Joshua nodded.

"I'm going to bring it to you too, Hannah," Joshua told her.

"Thank you, Joshua."

"Kim, Brian! Sit here to eat," Hannah called to them because they were running around the yard.

Hours later, after everyone had left, and the children were asleep, Steve and Catherine lay down. "I'm so tired!" Catherine told him.

"Oh, no! Our celebration is going to start now and there's no time to end," Steve told her.

"On second thought, who cares about fatigue? Come here, sailor!"

Two weeks later, Steve, Catherine, Kim and Brian traveled. Kim didn't want a birthday party and asked for the trip as a gift.

Joshua took a week off to be with Emilly and Anne, so Catherine and Steve would not be worried. He and Emilly were going out to dinner with John and Hannah later in the week.

"Mom, take a picture!" Kim asked. She and Brian were standing next to a snowman they had both built.

Catherine photographed the two and smiled. "It was beautiful, my loves."

Steve looked at her with a doubtful look. "Don't you dare disagree," she told him.

"So, daughter? Are you enjoying celebrating your birthday here?" Steve asked.

"I'm loving it here, Dad," she replied.

"Me too," Brian said.

"Come on Brian, let's play," Kim held him by the hand.

Steve and Catherine were watching the two of them playing in the snow. Steve put his arm around her shoulder and she smiled at him.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Yeah. Happy."

Steve kissed her with love and care.

"Amazing how after all these years you still make my knees weak when you kiss me," Catherine told him.

Steve smiled and kissed her again. They were suddenly hit by a snowball.

"Who made this?" Steve looked at Kim and Brian and the two laughed.

"Ah, I'll get you two," Steve ran after them and they ran from Steve.

Catherine smiled. "This is my family."

End.

Thanks to you who took a minute of your time to comment. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Bye..


End file.
